Son of a Legend
by Queen of the Beasts
Summary: As the son of Captain America, Jack knows being a young Avenger and hiding all at once isn't easy. So what will he and the other kids do when metal beings from another world enter their lives and a warlord is threatening their world?
1. Sad Good-bye

**I do not own Transformers: Prime or The Avengers.**

1. Sad Good-bye

"You serious don't want to go," the woman breathed.

The man stopped packing and looked up at her. "I _have_ to," he replied. "In case the Chitauri try to strike Earth again."

The woman sighed as she left the room and leaned against the wall. She grasped her necklace and mumbled, "I should have seen this coming."

A hand grasped her shoulder gently. She looked up and met his brilliant blue eyes. "I won't be gone forever. I'll come back someday. There's nothing to talk about, but we'll have plenty when I return."

"Actually, there _is_ something I need to tell you," the woman announced unexpectedly to him.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

The man's jaw dropped. After missing out on all the things he would have lived and died for throughout the years, losing friends…losing the first woman he loved dearest, he would be a father. That was the biggest news he ever had!

"You-you're pregnant?" he stuttered.

She nodded and he pulled her into a hug. "June, that is great news! I cannot believe it. Please, come with me."

"I can't," his wife replied, shaking her head. "I have a job here."

He sighed. "I understand."

"And to have him or her grow without having you around is something that I cannot afford to happen," June continued. "Now that you are leaving, it's like there is no proof that you existed here."

The man closed his eyes before they fluttered open again. "Actually, I _do_ have something they'll know me by."

He handed her the bag that he held in his hands. She peeked inside, blinking in surprise.

"Your…"

"I love you," he whispered. "I will come back one day. I promise,"

"We'll be waiting," she replied.

A car horn honked and they looked up to find a man in a convertible. "Rogers, come on! Fury doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

He looked back and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He stole a kiss before he left. June sighed and put a hand to her abdomen.

"I just hope it will be soon, Steve."

**I hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**


	2. Scientific Discovery

**I'll admit, I had some inspiration from Elhini's Son of Magic story. Just a little bit. Nothing more. Maybe, and I do apologize if the beginning was disturbingly similar to hers. I promise if I do have the time and the inspiration, I'll redo the first chapter.**

**This one might be a little rushed and totally AU. I'm sorry about it. Enjoy!**

2. Scientific Discovery

It had been two weeks since she and Cliffjumper arrived on Earth. The missile silo seemed to be more quiet than she expected. So far it was those two, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. Arcee wasn't quite sure how to deal with this type of silence. Mainly it was because she never had due to the fact she was always on the run.

The alarm suddenly went off, causing her to jump. "What in the name of Primus?"

"I've got an energy signature coming up," Ratchet announced. He typed in more keys and gasped. "I've got to get the others back here."

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"We're dealing with something big this time," Ratchet said as he typed in the coordinates before pulling the lever. "And I've got a bad idea as to what it is."

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots came rushing in. "Ratchet, what is wrong?" Optimus asked.

"It's Megatron!" Ratchet pointed out.

Optimus frowned. "What does he want?"

"He...wants to speak to us," Ratchet answered.

Bulkhead scowled before saying, "Put him through."

The medic looked to Optimus, who nodded in approval. Ratchet didn't delay as he permitted Megatron to speak with them. The cavern suddenly felt heavy and oppressive.

"_What's he waiting for?_" Bumblebee hissed.

"What's who waiting for?"

Arcee turned to find Cliffjumper coming into the room.

"We've got company," she snarled.

Cliffjumper looked confused. "From who?"

Suddenly, there was a static noise that boomed off of the walls. The only problem was...a set of coordinates popped up.

"What's that?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Bumblebee, do you still have it?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee held up his plasma cannon. "_I always have it._"

* * *

A green vortex appeared and they all rushed out. Cliffjumper and Bulkhead covered Ratchet in case something tried to get their team medic. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus were taking point, ready to open fire. However, nothing happened. Only flames, rubble, and turned over tanks and jets.

"No..." Arcee breathed in disbelief.

"Who could have done this?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

The team looked around, hoping to find any signs of survivors. They remained quiet, but Bumblebee broke the silence.

"_Decepticons,_" he said.

"That can't be." Bulkhead couldn't bear to let his audio receptors believe it. "The Cons hadn't shown signs for years. Why now?"

"A fair question, Bulkhead," Optimus said. "It seems to be logical to see that they have discovered where we have been for that long."

Arcee cringed. Cliffjumper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Does this mean that Megatron's...?" Cliffjumper let the question hang in the air.

"That I hope is answered by no," Optimus prayed.

Arcee turned around and walked away.

"Arcee, where are you going?" Cliffjumper asked.

"For a drive," Arcee grumbled. She transformed into a motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

Eight year old Jack stared outside as his mom pulled over by the sidewalk. Clinging onto his backpack tightly, his mother helped him out of the car. She told him to be a good boy and to behave before giving him one last kiss and driving to work. Just then, a group of taller and older boys surrounded him as he walked up to the school.

"Aw, little boy needs his mommy to kiss him bye-bye," a brunette boy mocked.

Though Jack tried not to take the comment seriously, it still hurt. Not even ten minutes and he was already being picked on. Jack attempted to push away from them.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" said the redheaded leader as he held him by his shirt. "We're just having a little fun."

"Let me go," Jack begged, twisting to get away from him.

"Ah, the little boy wants to go," the blonde boy teased.

Out of nowhere, there was what sounded like a primitive war cry. Before they knew it a screaming girl had knocked the redhead backwards, forcing him to let go. Jack fell to the ground with a thud.

"Leave him alone you big, fat, cowardly jerk," the girl shouted. She was a slender girl and almost a foot shorter than Jack, her brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Her face was milky and oval shaped, with two thin hazel eyes that were narrowed.

"Hey what's your—"

"Don't start with me. If I catch you messing with this boy again, I'm gonna fist pound your face!" She pointed to the other boys. "And that goes for all of you!"

The ringleader smirked. "Why would we be afraid of a little girl like you?"

She smirked, twisted his arm behind his back, and sent him to the ground, despite his struggling. "Did I convince you or do I need to step it up?" the girl asked.

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded as a teacher came up to them.

One of the bullies pointed an accusing finger at them. "We weren't doin' anything wrong and then they just came out of nowhere and attacked us!"

Jack wanted to protest, to tell the teacher what really happened, but the girl grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Both of you to the principal's office now!"

* * *

_How can she be so cool about this?_ Jack stared at the girl as she smiled and swung her feet on the chair. She didn't seem to mind being sent to detention at all.

"How are you so cool about this?" Jack suddenly asked. "We're in big trouble here. I've never been sent to detention at all."

"Dude, you've been sent here for three years," the girl said.

"That doesn't matter," Jack panicked. "I'm going to be grounded in my room forever!"

"Don't panic," the girl said. "I have an idea."

"That'll never work!" Jack spat.

"You didn't even hear it," the girl stated. "It's a good one, but you can not tell people that I can do this."

Jack gulped when her voice dropped low. "Um, okay."

The girl looked around before showing him the back of her hand. _Snik!_ Jack yelped as three odd claws shot from each hand.

"I'm Miko, Wolverine's kid," she introduced. "Or, so I've heard."

Jack seemed to be in shock, but he quickly recovered. "Jack Darby. My mom's a nurse."

Miko smirked. "So, ready for my plan?"

* * *

"I should have said no," Jack grumbled as they snuck out of the office and slipped into the girls' bathroom.

"Relax," Miko said. "No one's going to notice."

_Oh, yeah,_ Jack thought._ No one will notice one of the tiles removed._ He kept his mouth shut as Miko removed the tile and jumped into the hidden tunnel the laid under the school. Miko pulled out a flashlight and they went down the damp halls.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked.

"Trust me," Miko stated. "I've been down this hallway _once_ before."

Jack stopped. "You what?"

"You tell a soul, you'll be my first victim," Miko snarled.

"Okay," Jack squeaked. Using his normal voice he asked, "When?"

"When what?" Miko piped.

"When have you been down here before?" Jack inquired.

"Yesterday," Miko answered.

Jack nearly stumbled. "You were down here yesterday?! _When_ exactly? Do you even know how much trouble you could've gotten into?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't," Miko stated before she stopped. "Here we go."

Jack watched as Miko tried to reach up, but soon seeing she was short to touch it. "Um, a little help?"

Jack shook his head and boosted Miko up. The Japanese girl climbed up onto the floor before she pulled him up. Jack was surprised to see that they were in an empty room.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left," Jack told himself.

"Oh, don't be a sissy," Miko said. "And besides, we only have two minutes left until school starts."

* * *

A blue motorcycle with pink stripes drove into the small town. This wasn't exactly a capital of entertainment, so it was a perfect place to clear one's head. A rider with feminine features appeared on it just as it passed the first building. Luckily no one could see this. Arcee was glad no one was here. No one would bother her.

Just as she thought of hitting something, she heard something drive up from behind. She adjusted her mirror and saw a familiar red Dodge Challenger following her. "What do you want, Cliffjumper? Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

"That would just mess up my timing," Cliffjumper answered.

Arcee rolled her eyes before pulling up alongside a sidewalk. She didn't notice the kids until they stopped near her.

"Do it again, do it again!" the boy squealed.

"Okay, okay," the girl giggled. She flexed her fingers before three claws sprouted from her knuckles.

Arcee gasped. "Cliffjumper..."

"I saw that," Cliffjumper confirmed.

"You-you don't think she Logan's daughter, do you?" Arcee asked.

"One way to find out," Cliffjumper answered.

The kids had not yet noticed the cruiser or the motorbike stopping nearby as the girl took the course of action.

"This is so cool," the boy breathed as his fingers tickled the claws. "What are they made of?"

"Metal alloy adamantium," the girl answered proudly. "Don't know how he got it, but it's awesome."

Cliffjumper was about to say something when he heard two engines. He adjusted his mirror and his circuits froze. "Arcee, Cons."

"Let's scrap 'em," Arcee hissed.

"Not now," Cliffjumper told her. "We need to stay undercover."

"And if the Cons recognize them?" Arcee challenged.

"We'll take care of that," Cliffjumper answered.

"How?"

"Trust me. I'll figure something out."

"You better."

Cliffjumper sighed. This was one tough femme to crack. But the problem was the sudden headlights that flared. They had been spotted!

"Go, go!" Cliffjumper shouted as they took off.

Arcee heard the other two screech before she saw something off in her mirror. She adjusted it and saw one of the drones turning. She angled the other one. It was going for the kids.

"Cliffjumper!"

"I'm on it!" Cliffjumper confirmed as he turned around and zoomed by.

* * *

Jack and Miko had no idea what was going on until they saw the vehicle coming their way. Jack grabbed Miko's wrist and dodged the car in time before it turned around and stopped.

"Are you crazy?" Miko shouted.

The car sped towards them and she screamed. Jack didn't know what to do until a red car slammed into it. That was when a blue motorcycle with a rider approached them. "Hop on!"

Jack and Miko hesitated.

"It's okay," the rider said, opening her jacket to reveal a badge. "I'm on your side!"

Jack forced Miko onto the bike. "Let's go."

They hopped on and felt the breeze hit his face harder, as the other look alike followed them. Soon, they found themselves on the highway.

And before Jack knew it, there was a train coming. Jack wanted to point it out, but Arcee just kept speeding up, eventually reaching the tracks and crossing it before the train came. She took a quick turn and stopped in an alley, dropping off the kids.

"W-whey-What are you?!" Jack was shocked, confused and scared asking that question.

The rider spoke with a threatening tone. "You don't exist. Tell anyone about this and I'll hunt you both down."

Suddenly Miko screamed and Jack looked to find her in a headlock of a tall man with a gun to her temple.

"Don't hurt her!" Jack shouted.

The man smirked as he pressed the cold metal of the pistol against her.

"No, don't," Jack shouted, reaching out.

Miko whimpered as she looked at Jack, her eyes begging for help. "Come here and she won't be hurt."

Miko trembled violently. "Don't..."

Jack slowly came closer.

"Jackt..."

After a moment, he closed his eyes.

"Jack!"

"Shut up!" the man said, slapping her.

That's when something snapped inside of Jack. He let out a battle cry and tackled the man with Miko shrieking in the process. As if he couldn't feel the pain, he got up with incredible speed and blocked the man's kick with his fist. The raven hair boy growled as he glared at his arch-nemesis, jumping onto him and punching his face.

"Stop!" Jack felt the stranger grab him and pull him off. "Not like this. You are way better than that."

Jack was breathing hard. He looked down at the man and saw how bloody he was. Miko was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

* * *

June didn't expect a call saying her son wasn't at school today, but she also didn't expect to hear about a boy saving a young girl from whoever. But that didn't mean she had to ask who the boy was in order to know if Jack was alright or not as she sprinted to their house to find him sitting with a woman on the curb.

"Jack?"

The eight year old averted his gaze to look at her. "I wasn't doing anything wrong! I just went up to school and these kids started to pick and me and then this girl saves me before a teacher came out and the bullies accused us of doing something wrong when we snuck out and this car tries to kill us before this person saved us and this man threatened my friend and…" Jack shifted a little bit in his spot. "I got angry…"

"Angry?" June asked. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you—"

"I know!" Jack groaned. "It's just he was going to hurt her, but I couldn't let him! I just _couldn't_!"

June watched as Jack's slammed into the ground. He brought it back up and saw the small damage he did.

"Mom," he breathed. "Did I…?" He gave a soft cry and ran into the house.

"How on Earth did he do that?" the woman asked as she got up. "I mean beat up a man like that."

June gaped at her. "He was what?"

"Call me crazy, but it's true," the woman stated. "Oh, pardon me. I'm Agent Seaward."

"I'm his mother, June Darby," June said. "And what makes you think my son did that?"

"Because I saw him do that," Agent Seaward explained, folding her arms. "No eight year old boy would even hurt a man like that."

June froze. Seaward caught the movement.

"Ms. Darby, this is a serious situation. If that guy tells anyone that he got beaten by a boy, they will laugh; but some _will_ become suspicious. Like as if he's the son of..." She stopped, her thin brows raised and her violet eyes slightly wide. "Is he...?"

June held her hands up. "I can explain—"

"Explain to me?" Seward retorted. "Does your son even know? Oh, _what_ am I saying; of course he doesn't. He would have just simply apologized for what he did with the sidewalk. Or is that a normal thing?"

June hesitated before answering, "He doesn't know."

"Well, then I suggest that it's done," Seaward said.

"But I—"

"You do it or I'll get someone else to!" the agent snapped.

* * *

June hesitated as she stood in front of Jack's bedroom door before she opened his door. "Jack..."

"Go away!" the boy whimpered.

June came in anyways. "Jack, please let me explain what happened."

Jack, who had been sitting in the corner of his bed, peaked up at her. "What's going on?" Jack breathed. "How did I do that?"

"It's because of your dad," June explained, sitting down. "Jack, you have something in of your blood. You take after your father in so many that just passed down to you."

"What's that?" Jack sniffed.

"You have this thing called the super soldier serum," June said softly. "Your father…" She gave a short laugh. "You remember the stories we used to read?"

Jack nodded.

"Remember the World War II ones? Especially about Captain America?"

His eyes lit up.

"Well, that's what he was," June confirmed. "A soldier who fought for our country. He had saved many lives."

"Huh? What does this have to do with me?" Jack asked, suddenly confused.

"Jack," June said. "It deals with you because your daddy has the serum too."

"I still don't understand _how_ it all ties to this."

"Because Captain America is your father."

Jack's eyes widened. "W-What? That can't be. Daddy's not an old man!"

"He crash landed in the ice," June explained. "The enhancements in the serum is the reason why he's survived all those years frozen."

"You're lying!"

"Jackson William Darby," June growled, "I have never lied to you about this before, and I am not about to start now."

"Then why did he leave?" Jack demanded. "Why didn't he stay?!"

Jack's fist slammed into the wall, causing it to split. Jack flinched and covered his head.

"Jack, calm down now," June soothed. "You're still the boy I loved since the day you were born. The same as with your father when I first met him. He had to go to keep you safe because something is going to happen, but I don't know what. Eight years have gone by since. I don't know how much longer until it happens."

"So where is he?" Jack asked.

"Somewhere in the eastern coast of the U.S.," June replied. She frowned before remembering something. "Wait here." She left for a while before coming back with a disc shaped object in her hand. It looked like it was made of steel, but it had red and blue stripes on it.

"Is it yours?" Jack asked.

"No," June whispered. "It's yours."

Jack carefully took the object and studied it in his hands. His fingers had traced it before a knock sounded at the door.

"Who could that be?" June wondered, getting up and walking to the hallway. She opened the door to find a girl around Jack's age.

"Hi, I'm Miko Nakadai," she introduced. She thought to herself before adding, "I'm the Wolverine's kid."

June nearly fell over.

"Is Jack here?"

June paused before looking over her shoulder. "Jack, your friend is here."

Miko frowned. "Friend?"

Jack rushed over to the door and found her there as a smile grew on his face. "Hey, Miko! What are you doing here?"

"You left this," she answered, handing him his backpack. She passed it to him as he stared at it.

"So..."

"You're it!" Jack exclaimed, tagging Miko and running outside.

"Hey," Miko shouted as she chased him.

June chuckled as she stood down and picked up the bag. She had forgotten that Agent Seaward was there until the woman came up while watching the kids run around.

"He'll be a great person one day," Seaward said.

June nodded with a sad smile. "This town is just to big for him, though."

"And her." Seaward gazed at June. "I just got a call. Her mother went missing."

June gaped at her. "You're kidding..."

"We still don't know what happened," Seaward said. "Investigation is still underway. As for why and how, well..." She paused and shook her head. "We just confirmed this place wasn't safe for her since they know where they live."

"And what of her father?" June wondered.

"Still undercover," Seaward informed.

June glanced back at the kids before asking, "Is there any place left on Earth for them to be safe?"

"Just one."

"What?"

"It's actually a place where S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters are since the previous one was destroyed in 2012. If not the case—"

"Just tell me where and I'll think about it."

"...They called it Jasper, Nevada."

**And there we go. Next chapter we hit the series. I'll be skipping around since not much will matter. I may/may not end up breaking canon. Just here and there and adding things and removing. I might even cheat to get out of things I don't like. Example, Regeneration and Darkest Hour. Oh, I like Reg. I just hate the last minute of it.**

**I'm gonna have you people vote on when Jack should meet his dad. It has to be somewhere in the first season. I was thinking Crisscross, but I never saw all of the episodes of TFP. ^sighs^ Oh, I better get back to it. Just let me know what you think.**


	3. Hellfire Set Loose

**This is set at the approximate episode of TFP, but might have major changes. But just go along with it. And don't forget to vote on which episode Jack will meet his dad.  
**

3. Hellfire Set Loose

Another set of eight years had quickly passed on. Jack seemed to clearly show signs on how much like his father he was. On this day of school he wore a white t-shirt and a blue jacket with red highlights on the sleeves. Miko, contrary to her punkish likes in music, wore a gray shirt with black sleeves that were inches past her elbows and capris with black converse. To them, it felt like an ordinary day at Franklin High School in the small governmental town.

Jack had stepped onto school grounds with Miko in tow when they heard people chanting. The raven haired teen craned his neck to find Trent DeMarco, the captain of the football team and the most well known bully, holding a young boy as another jock tried to stuff some food in his mouth.

"Seriously?" Jack said.

"What?" Miko asked as he stormed over, unzipping his jacket.

"Yo, Darby," Trent called out. "Take a shot of this."

"Come on, Trent," Jack said. "Put the kid down."

"Take the picture, Darby," Trent repeated.

"Put him down," Jack ordered.

"Take the picture," Trent snarled.

"Put him down or the next lunch tray I carry will be shoved up your nose!" Jack snapped. The crowd went silent as Trent set the kid down.

"Yeah, bully! Leave him alone!" Miko yelled.

"Or what?" he asked mockingly. "You, his girlfriend, gonna hit me?"

"First off: I'm not his girlfriend. Second—what's the matter? Afraid of losing to one?" Miko questioned cockily. She didn't show fear of him. Actually, Miko let everyone in school know she thought of Trent to be a coward, bullying others just because she felt insecure.

Trent glared at Miko, causing her to slightly stiffen. "Get in line. I'll deal with you after I'm done with Dork-by," he announced, storming over.

But it was Trent was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. Jack and Miko looked at the newcomer. H was a tall, slightly bald, seventeen year old African American with a blue tank top and black sweatpants.

"Hey!" the boy snapped. "Pick on somebody your own size."

"Who are you, creep?" Trent asked.

"Adrian Wilson," he answered, folding his arms. "Adrian for friends…which you clearly are _not_."

Trent growled. He was turning red and was about to charge. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Then he turned around and walked away, as if nothing happened.

Or so it seemed that way. "This isn't over," Trent pointed at Jack before finally leaving. As everyone left, Adrian turned walked towards the duo.

"Sometimes I think you _like_ to be threatened," he stated.

"Just telling him what's right," Jack said.

"You mean for all these boring years? Dang, bro. And who's your friend?" he asked, pointing at Miko.

"Right. This is Miko," he introduced.

Suddenly the bell rang

"Gotta run. We'll catch up some other time. See ya." He ran off.

"You wanna come to explore an excavation sight?" Miko called out, receiving a glare from Jack.

"Miko, it's a two way in and we could get in trouble," Jack hissed.

Adrian stopped looked at them with a huge grin. "Really? I love exploring those things."

Jack paused. "Well, one more member couldn't hurt."

* * *

A red Dodge Challenger with horns on the hood drove through the empty road. The cloud of dust was rising behind it, as it sped up. The breeze hit its front window, and the tires were rotating even faster, carrying the vehicle across the road.

"So there I am on the lookout," a voice came from the car, "when out of nowhere these high-beams light up my review. And then it hit me: I was illegally parked. So the police placed the wheel clamp on my wheel."

/_Hard to place. Impossible to remove._/ A feminine voice spoke through the radio and chuckled.

"Bingo! So the local police do their thing and I let them go all the way down the block. That's when I kickoff my new shiny shoe and BANG."

/_New York's finest foil themselves._/

"You know me, Arcee. You mess with Cliffjumper…"

/_And you get the horns._/ The femme finished for her friend. Then something came up her mind as the red Autobot laughed. /_I'm not sure how that complies with the Autobot rule number one: maintain low profile._/

"What can I say? Scouting around for energon makes you feel lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

Arcee sighed. Apparently she was rather missing their home world more than the action. _/Like Jasper in Nevada has a party. We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff._/

Cliffjumper seemed ready to reply, when his detectors caught his attention. He was getting a signal. Not a radio signal, but an energy spike. "I'm getting a signal." He reported.

/_Need backup?_/

"Do I _ever_ need backup?" Cliffjumper answered with a cocky tone and got off the road.

* * *

"This is it?" Adrian asked, less impressed when he saw tunnels in the pit.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Jack said.

"Ready for an adventure?" Miko squealed.

"Should I be concerned about how she asked that?" Adrian wondered worriedly.

"They leave before we come," Jack said as they set their bags down. "We'll be fine. Just as long as no one notices our stuff."

"That sounds relieving," Adrian mumbled sarcastically before they slid down the rocky slope and entered one of the caverns.

* * *

It took him a few seconds before he actually approached a huge crater. He transformed into his bipedal form. "I just found a whole lot of energon, partner." He reported, walking closer to the edge. As he was about to slide down, he noticed that this wasn't a crater...it was a dig side.

"What the—" His optics caught sight of three backpacks nearby. He glanced down at the crater. Who could be down there?

* * *

"We always saw blue crystals in here," Miko complained, "but now all I see is rocks. And I'm gonna miss that concert!"

"Relax," Adrian said, waving a hand. "They don't perform for another two hours."

Miko stopped and glared at him.

"Uh-oh," Jack grumbled.

"Do you know how _long_ I've waited to see Fall Out Boy perform?" Miko hissed.

"Uh..." Adrian started.

"FOREVER!" Miko shrieked. "And they leave Vegas for San Fransisco tomorrow!"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "So? I saw Jeff Dunham once."

"You actually saw him?" Jack asked.

"It was only when I was eleven," Adrian answered. "And besides, I went with some friends."

Miko got up on a rock and looked around. "This could be a cool place for a concert," she said.

"It could," Adrian said, looking around also.

Jack's ears picked up a faint sound and turned to his left. "Anyone else heard that?"

Adrian glanced over. "Whaddya mean?"

Jack stared at one of the tunnels before walking towards it. Adrian and Miko looked at each other before following him, none of them noticing a red metal giant watching them.

* * *

As they went deeper the noise became more audible. They also noticed how the end of the tunnel was glowing a fiery light. Miko had fished her cell phone out, ready to take pictures. Suddenly both boys jumped and dodged to the side. The Asian girl didn't notice until they pulled her to the wall. She was ready to chew them out before Jack hushed her and peeked around the corner.

There were robots. Scores of them. All identical in black and purple with a red visor. His eyes ventured upward and noticed one that overlooked them that didn't look like them. He was purple and black with purple optics. Two wheels were placed on his shoulder blades and lower arms. Headlights were resting on his chest with a strange symbol in the center. He had clawed fingers and sturdy feet.

"Megatron does not like to be kept waiting," the being growled. "You, fetch me a sample!"

"Is that a robot?" Adrian asked.

"So cool," Miko mused.

_This must be what Mom was talking about long ago,_ Jack thought to himself.

"What I want to know," Adrian wondered, "is why they're doing it in a well reserved area."

"Maybe they have workers?" Miko guessed.

"No, it can't be that," Adrian said.

Jack looked down as he saw a small guard down by a small doorway. He raised a brow. What was a human doing with all of them?

"Guys?" he said. "I think I've found out what's going on here."

Adrian and Miko inspected on Jack's discovery.

"You're right," Adrian breathed. "But why?"

"Let's go check it out," Miko declared before she dashed down the catwalk.

"Miko," Jack hissed. He groaned. "Girls."

"I hear ya," Adrian mumbled before they followed her.

* * *

/_Optimus. Cliff might be in trouble._/ Arcee called through the comm-link.

"Understood." A red Peterbilt 379 truck with some blue elements answered. "Ratchet. Do you have Cliffjumper's current coordinates?"

* * *

"Affirmative," The medic responded, while trying to hide from a blizzard. "But our team is scattered through different time zones."

* * *

"Then we call the once closest. Arcee! Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Rendezvous at the base and prepare for GroundBridge," Optimus ordered. And he hoped their friend was alright.

* * *

Walking along the catwalk in a dark hallway, the trio saw at least a few dressed in uniforms each in seven canisters. Jack looked from left to right. Some of them looked pale. Others looked dirty. Few looked like they were getting sick.

"My god," Adrian breathed.

One of the men heard him and looked up. "Adrian, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Lieutenant Will Lennox?" Adrian spoke. "What's new?"

"You tell me," Will growled, standing up. "The last thing I need is getting you three hurt."

"Nice to meet ya," Miko greeted, a goofy grin displayed on her face.

Jack jumped to the ground and looked at the control on the doors. "Hmm, this may be hard to crack in."

"They were meant to," a black man said in another canister, leaning against the wall. "This is suppose to be a trap for the Autobots and S.H.I.E.L.D., so there's no way out except to break our prisons."

Miko grinned. "Break, eh?"

_SNIK!_

Most of the men yelled as her claws shot out and she jumped onto the floor. Not wanting to be the only one up there, Adrian joined them.

"Holy cow," one of the prisoners breathed.

"You have no idea," Jack grumbled.

Miko slashed at the controls to Will's cell until it short-circuited and the door creaked open. One of the men pushed it open before all five of them came out.

"What happened?" Adrian asked.

"Cons," one of the men answered in a Hispanic accent.

"What are they?" Jack questioned.

"Very bad robots," Will explained. "Trust me. You don't want to pick a fight with them."

"Any more of you guys here?" Adrian asked.

"Only one," a bald black man answered, pointing down the hall. "He hasn't come back since then."

Jack looked behind him. "Sir...Can I call you Will? There's a treeline not far from here. You guys can get there."

"You expect us to just go and let you three get yourselves killed?" Will growled.

"Hey, I survived worse," Jack pointed out.

"_We_ survived worse," Miko reminded.

"Right," Jack whispered before saying, "Listen, if we're not back in twenty minutes, you can come find us. Other than that, see ya!" He rushed off with Adrian and Miko behind him.

"Wait!" one of the men called out. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yeah," Miko called back. "I watched Jack repeatedly punch a guy when we were eight."

"Miko!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry," Miko squeaked, running after them.

"Epps?" Will asked. "Whose kid is...?"

"No clue, sir," Epps answered.

* * *

Scouting around in different hallways, Miko was busy humming the tune to Indiana Jones. They scowered the halls until they came to one of the doors down at the end. Jack put a cautious step towards it, only to be stopped by Adrian who went first.

"Anyone in there?" he asked.

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

Jack nearly jumped at the sudden, quiet voice that answered back.

"Who's in there?" Adrian asked again.

"Raf," the voice replied. "Raf Esquivel. Or so they call me."

Jack frowned. "I'm sorry; I'm confused."

"Can you open the door?" Adrian asked.

"I guess," Raf said.

"Try," Adrian ordered.

There was a click and the door opened up slightly. Jack's eyes nearly widened at the sight of the stranger. He was just a kid! His light brown hair was spiked and his brown eyes were squinted. He looked tired, but his yellow and purple plaid jacket with a gray hood seemed to look clean.

"Where did you come from?" Adrian wondered, squatting down to eye level.

The boy shivered. "Far from here."

Jack threw the door open and picked up Raf. "Doesn't matter. We got everyone out of here. Let's get moving now."

But as they turned around, they saw a shadow cast on one of the walls. The shadow moved until a creature resembling a feline stalked around the corner. Its red eyes caught a sight of them. It lowered its head and growled before it rushed at them. Raf cried out as the feline pounced.

A sudden yowl pierced the air. Raf cracked an eye open to find the cat on its hind legs, leaning over Miko. She pulled her hand back with her claws covered in blue liquid. The cat fell onto the floor.

"There," Miko spat. "Now we can keep going."

"Wait," Raf called as they started to run again. "How did you do that?"

"Let's just get out of here first," Adrian stated. "Then we'll talk.

Jack set Raf down as they quickly went down the hall. He noticed the stains on Miko's claws; she didn't bother to clean them there. He glanced up at her, watching her stroll down the halls with pride on her face. He looked down at the ground, biting his lip. He wasn't sure if Miko knew much of her dad, but not seeing his dad didn't mean he didn't know anything about him.

_"Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?" Jack asked._

_It had been two days after they moved to Jasper and a week after the incident. Jack's mind was spinning with questions. June had heard him ask most of them, but he still didn't seem satisfied._

_"Well," June started, "it was when I was in college many years ago. I was with my friends that day and they dared me to walk on top of a stone wall. I tripped and fell and he caught me on the other side. I didn't see him after that until I took up a job as a waitress. He would come some days. But only on that first day did it feel like it had been love at first sight. We went everywhere together, but it was three years until he finally got the courage to propose."_

Jack shook his head. This was a long time ago. Wherever his dad was, he hoped he never forgot about them.

After reaching the place where Will and his men where held, Jack had finally managed to find their way to the small opening. He gazed at the canisters from far behind. They were still empty. Good. But were Will and them caught and killed?

"Okay, I followed you out," Raf said. "Now are you going to explain that?" He pointed at Miko's still stained claws.

Jack winced. "Still not going to drop that?"

Raf shook his head and Miko sighed. "Fine," she said, "but you have to swear not to tell anyone, not even your family, got that?"

Raf nodded.

"Not good enough," Adrian said. "We need you to say it. Swear not to tell anyone what you saw in there or what she's about to tell you."

"I swear," Raf said.

Miko nodded before taking a breath. "Okay," she began. "This might be hard to believe, but I'm not exactly human."

Jack paused, eying Raf, expecting him to start screaming or panicking. He didn't.

"If you're not human," Raf asked, "then what are you?"

"I'm part mutant," Miko admitted proudly. "Who my father is, I'll never say until I fully trust you. The only I have of him is this." She reached for the necklace that she hid in her shirt and handed it to Raf.

Raf handed the necklace back, and she slipped it back over her head. "So that whole claw stabbing thing back there, is that all you can do?" he asked.

"No. She also has regenerative healing factor and superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, endurance, and senses," Jack said.

"You have all of that in one package?" Adrian asked in surprise.

"Well, Jack has some of those requirements, too," Miko pointed out.

"So, why not tell anyone?" Raf asked.

Jack sighed. "Enemies. They hunt my dad and hers down. We hide in secret. We were both attacked at eight, but were lucky to get out of there alive."

"Oh," Raf said. "I promise I won't tell anyone, but I have to ask, aren't you at all curious about where you came from?" With a sigh Jack sat on the ground.

"You four!"

They all looked up to find the purple-eyed Decepticon storming over to them. "What do you four think you're doing?"

"We're toast," Miko whined.

Just as the Con was about to get them, a red Challenger rammed him into the nearest wall.

"Jack! The car!" Miko pointed out.

"Quick! Get in!" the person shouted, opening the doors. Except there was _no_ driver.

"Whey-what?" Raf said.

"Wanna live? Then hurry up!" The kids cooperated, seeing no alternative. They jumped and the car rushed out of there, as the Con came to and transformed into a black and purple 2014 Mustang Convertible. Soon, they found themselves on the highway.

* * *

The Con started shooting at them as soon as Cliffjumper pulled out into the highway. The boy with the black hair looked behind them.

"Why is he shooting at us!?" the one with the brown skin shouted.

"He's not one of _us_, kid," Cliffjumper corrected. "And he's a really bad guy."

/_Hey, Cliff_./ a voice said over the comm. /_Miss me?_/

Cliffjumper adjusted his mirrors, just in time to see both Arcee and Bumblebee shoot out onto the interstate with two troopers tailing them. Oh, Boss Bot wasn't going to be happy with them.

"Friend of yours?" the youngest one asked.

"Family," Cliffjumper said.

And before anyone knew it, there was end of the road. The bridge was under construction, but Cliffjumper just kept speeding, eventually reaching the edge. They started to fall. Before the children could hit the ground, he transformed, grabbed them, and landed safely, with no harm done to the humans.

"Whoa," the small kid was at awe, whilst the boy froze.

"You have no idea," he answered, before he looked at the red mech.

"You want the horns?" Cliffjumper snarled. "You got 'em."

Before long, Arcee appeared and transformed, landing next to him. Her blue optics glared up, as the two purple and black cars jumped after her, followed by Barricade. The three vehicles transformed into robots and landed before the Autobots.

"This ends here, Cons." Arcee said with hostile tone, ready for combat. She rushed forward as the troopers began to open fire. Cliffjumper immediately tackled Barricade.

* * *

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots," Adrian guessed.

"Or the other way around," said Jack.

Then everyone heard a loud engine, and a yellow Urbana appeared speeding at the Decepticons. It transformed as the yellow robot nearly hit the purple-eyed Decepticon, while his comrades hit the Vehicons.

"Bumblebee! Watch out for the—"

_Crunch!_

Bumblebee stopped when he felt he stepped on something. He looked down to find a toy car crushed on his foot. He looked at the boys with apologetic look.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Bumblebee! Really?!" the red mech yelled.

_"__Sorry,__"_ Bumblebee buzzed apologetically.

"Great. Now I have to buy the kid a new...thingamajig."

"It's okay," Raf said. Bumblebee smiled, when he got attacked by the one of the troopers. He actually fell to the ground. "Leave him alone!" The boy caught Barricade's attention, realizing how unwise it was. "Please?"

Barricade forgot about the Autobot and jumped at the humans. Jack acted on instincts and pulled the younger boy out of the way. But Barricade just chased after them. He was about to get them, when one of the Vehicons flew into him, slamming them both into the concrete wall. The kids decided it was best to continue running away and not look back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cliffjumper gestured victoriously. "Oh, yeah. Home run," he cheered.

"It's not over yet, pal," Arcee commented. The three Cons pulled themselves together, taking aim. As the Autobot trio was about to attack, they heard someone coming. They expected another Decepticon, but it wasn't. It was a familiar green Subaru Outback speeding up at them. In moments it turned into a hulking Autobot. Bulkhead stopped just a few feet away from his friends.

"Who's ready to rumble?" he said, aiming at the Decepticons. At that moment, all three Cons transformed and escaped.

Arcee turned to the Wrecker. "What took you?"

"Traffic," he shrugged.

* * *

"And the Decepticons would've been scrap if it wasn't for that human," Arcee said.

"Human?" Optimus asked.

"_Four_," 'Bee corrected.

"Three boys and a girl," Cliffjumper answered.

"I guess they just got caught in action and the others were, I don't know, were a little busy at the time," Arcee said.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us," Optimus started, "anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk."

* * *

Jack walked out of the school building and saw little Raf waving like a maniac. He walked over to him, giving a short wave.

"Raf," Jack said. "Hey, look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?"

"Keep what between you two?" they heard Miko ask. They looked up to find her with Adrian coming up to them.

"About what happened last night," Jack said.

Miko groaned.

"Don't groan like that," Adrian instructed.

Miko glared at him.

"Do it like this." His groan was louder and more obnoxious.

A horn honked. Raf gasped, grabbing my arm in excitement. "Jack!" he cried.

And the yellow Urbana with black racing stripes from yesterday drove up, parked, and opened up the passenger door.

"Oh, not again!" Jack groaned, backing up.

A low whistle emitted from the car.

"It-it wants us to get in," Adrian said, looking it over.

"No," Raf said. "Just me."

"How do you know that?" Miko asked.

"It said so," he replied, shrugging.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yours is over there," Raf said, pointing behind the Urbana.

It was the blue motorcycle and the red Challenger.

"Look," Jack started. "I really don't think that…"

"How's it going?" Raf asked the car.

"Raf?"

He ignored Jack and got into the car.

"Wait! Stop!" Jack said, chasing it as it drove off.

"I call the red one!" Adrian hollered, dashing over to the Challenger.

"Dude!" Miko whined, dashing after him.

"Hey, wait!"

The Challenger laughed as he took off. Jack stared the motorcycle before he ran off. But he only got into an alley before the motorbike stopped with a rider mounted on it.

"Calm down," the bike said. "I just want to talk."

Jack was about to make a remark when he immediately recognized the driver. "Agent Seaward?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Seaward is my cover name. My real name is Arcee," Agent Seaward explained.

Jack knew he should be freaking out by now, but he's more confused than that. Maybe because he already met her when he was eight. "Okay, Arcee, what is it?"

"I have orders to bring you to our headquarters."

"Why?"

"Because you are in danger. You are one of the few who have ever seen us in our real form."

"Does Adrian know about this?"

"Evidently, no. I mean, we just met. However, there was a time I had kept an optic on you and your...female friend."

That is where it hit him. All this time, the cars were really robots in disguise. Honestly, he didn't know what to think of it.

"So, are you willing to come with me? I could tell that you are looking forward to meet with the others."

Jack really wanted to go, but he was uncertain and nervous about it.

"Let's say that I said yes," Jack finally said. "What happens then?"

* * *

"I'm Raf," Raf introduced Arcee and Jack both pulled in.

"I'm Miko," Miko piped as she rushed up to the big green one. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead."

Miko gasped in excitement. "Cool! Are you a car? I bet you are a truck, a monster truck. Do you like heavy-metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

"No wonder why people call you the human motormouth," Adrian said.

"Hey!" Miko barked.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked curiously.

"Ugh! Puh-_leez_..." the red and white mech scoffed at the boy's silly question.

"Ah, Doc Bot," the red one started.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," the white and red one threatened.

A loud booming footsteps was heard and a scarlet and navy blue robot made his presence. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots," he explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack spoke up.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us last night," Arcee added.

"Okay. Why are _they_ here?" Adrian asked.

"A fair question, boy. In part, they are here because _our_ planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war," the leader explained.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over the control of our wold's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce. And endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in wars, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asked as she twirled a pigtail.

Jack glared at her for being rude. "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen nor head from in sometime," the leader informed them. "But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

* * *

Soundwave walked up to Starscream with a transmission on his visor.

"Those transmission are emanating from deep space," Starscream informed. "I would _hate_ to waste the energon. Unless, you are absolutely certain?" He growled. Starscream knew who was transmitting, but he really despise him.

Starscream sighed as Soundwave confirmed it with a nod. "Then lock on transmission coordinates, and activate the Space-bridge."

Somewhere in Earth's orbit, a Space-bridge is activated and from its portal, an alienated craft came through and transformed. The back forth the back of the large legs, while the main gun was on the back. The right servo seemed to form two forearms. But one forearm turned out to be a fusion cannon. Finally, the familiar helm and face formed, as red light came from mouth and optics.

"DECEPTICONS! I have returned," Megatron declared with a sinister smile.

**Okay, now we are here. The very first chapter where the humans interact with the Autobots. And where Megatron and his goons appear in. I added Barricade because...well, because I just had to. Mainly based on the fact that he barely had any screen time on TF2007 and he turned pathetic in the third movie. So, R&R.**


	4. When We Meet Really Soon

**I know I left some confusion in the last chapter, as why I had Rafael there. But I'm getting to that point. If anyone likes to, I'll explain it here. I promise I will not leave anything out. Or at least try to. But in the meantime, please enjoy.**

4. When We Meet Really Soon  


"And since you now know of our existence," Optimus said, "I fear as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it," Jack said. "If we see any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?"

"Are you _insane_?" Miko piped. "I am living in Botswana. And I will not let you or _anyone else_ to ruin it."

"Is that what you said when you and Jack first fought that one guy?" Adrian asked.

Miko and Jack glared at him.

"It is still best," Optimus continued, "that you remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke, "with all due respect, the human children are in much danger here as they are out there."

"Children?" Jack said.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet ranted on, ignoring Jack. "If they get underfoot, they will go...squish."

He stamped his foot to prove a point.

"Then it be best to watch where we step carefully," Optimus concluded.

Suddenly the alarms sounded. Raf yelped and ducked behind Adrian. Miko secretly unsheathed her claws. She noticed Arcee Cliffjumper were eying her, giving them a sheepish grin.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

Bumblebee turned around and beeped.

"Proximity sensor," Raf explained. "Someone's atop."

Ratchet went over to the screen and typed up the keys. A screen popped up with a footage of a helicopter.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet announced annoyed.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you," Jack wondered.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus explained. "As he tends to visit only when there are...issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Jack turned to the others. All four of them went to hide.

"It would be best if we behave appropriately," Optimus added. "And try nothing funny." He glared at Cliffjumper when he said that.

Cliffjumper groaned, but obeyed.

The elevator stopped and a slightly overweight middle age African American man stormed out of it.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders," Fowler yelled, "a three hour traffic jam, and of particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car."

Bumblebee and Arcee ignored his glare and looked around innocently.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, _Prime_?" Fowler demanded.

Optimus gave Fowler a considerate look before speaking. "We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," he said.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons," Optimus said, "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up either S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Pentagon," Fowler said.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," Prime said. "We are your best, possibly your only, chance against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you," Fowler hissed.

"Hey, fleshy!" Bulkhead yelled. "Did _anyone_ get splattered on that freeway?"

Fowler glared at him as Bulkhead picked up one of Ratchet's tools.

"Team Prime knows when to use force," he said, as he started to crush it "And how much to use." The tool shattered under his grip.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet cried. "I _needed_ that!"

"Enough," Prime ordered, turning back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, _cannot_."

Fowler looked at him. "Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime," he said as he turned to the elevator. "_Under_ the radar."

He got into the elevator and pressed the button. "Or _I_ will." he said as the door shut with a note of finality.

"Pretty big bearings," Bulkhead said. "For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead," Optimus said, "As he should be."

"Can we come out now?" Adrian asked. Prime nodded and the kids came out of hiding, walking up to the top of the platform.

Before anyone could say anything though, a loud beep from the terminal caught their attention. "Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet groaned. "An energon's signal popped back online."

"What's that?" Miko asked as the other Bots looked up.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked, ignoring Miko.

"It isn't," Ratchet replied. He gestured at the screen in disgust. "Another _bug_," he spat. "The system's _chock_ full of them!"

"Ratchet, prepare the GroundBridge," Optimus ordered, as his battle mask closed shut. "We may need the supply."

"What can we do?" Miko asked, hoping to put up another fight.

Optimus looked at the children. "Remain with Ratchet," Optimus commanded as he approached a long empty tunnel.

Miko gave a disappointed whine, pouting, as did Ratchet, causing Jack to laugh at the medic's expense.

Suddenly the tunnel lit up with a massive, swirling green vortex, and the Autobots approached it. "Autobots," Optimus called. "Transform and roll out." And the five transformed to vehicle mode, driving into the vortex, each one disappearing in a flash of light. Then the portal closed.

"W-what just happened?" Jack asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge," Ratchet stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The three humans looked at him questioningly. "What's a GroundBridge?" Raf asked.

Ratchet sighed and turned back to the computer. "Scaled down version of SpaceBridge technology," he grumbled.

"Since we don't currently possess the means, or the energon, required for intergalactic travel…" Ratchet explained.

"You're stuck here," Jack finished, "On Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet growled, facing the kids again. "But _I _constructed the GroundBridge to enable us to travel from here to _anywhere_ on your planet."

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally," Ratchet stated with a hint of pride.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my mom's family in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments," Ratchet said. An evil grin suddenly formed on his faceplate. "In fact..."

"Watch it, Ratchet," Adrian growled intimidatingly. Ratchet took a step back in surprise at his display before returning to the terminal, grumbling to himself.

* * *

_Later_

"What _is _this?" Miko asked, poking at a piece of machinery.

"Broken," Ratchet said absentmindedly as he walked by. "Don't touch." With his back turned towards her, Miko tried to touch the machine again.

"Don't touch that either," he said, causing the Japanese girl to pout.

"Is there anything in here we _can_ touch?" Jack asked.

Ratchet glared at Jack before turning back to a terminal and tapped a button. Suddenly, an error message popped up. "Blasted Earth tech," he mumbled.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked innocently from his position on the balcony with Jack.

"It certainly isn't by _choice_," Ratchet growled. "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

"What kinda stuff do you store on them?" Jack asked curiously.

"Normally, we use them to run our scanners, but from time to time we store unique energy signatures to investigate later. Normally, though, nothing turns up except energon or the odd relic," Ratchet stated, trying to fix the error screen. Instead, about a half dozen more popped up on screen. The medic snarled angrily.

Raf looked from the grumbling medic to Jack, who nodded, and back to Ratchet. "I think I can fix that," he said as he removed a thin laptop from his backpack.

"Really," Ratchet said sarcastically as Raf plugged his laptop into the computer mainframe. "You know this is _complex_ technology, don't you? It's not a child's toy."

Raf looked up from his laptop. "Now try," he said Ratchet eyed him suspiciously before pressing the same key. Suddenly, all the error messages disappeared, and the screen flashed green.

Ratchet looked stunned. "How did you?" he began, but Jack interrupted him

"I'm a bit of a child prodigy," Raf explained.

Ratchet just sort of nodded and went back to his work.

_"Ratchet!"_ Optimus shouted over the com. _"Bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates! NOW!"_

A blaze of green, blue, and silver flashed to life in the large tunnel again. Bumblebee and Bulkhead sped through the wide open bridge, Arcee and Cliffjumper following close behind. Engines revved violently as Optimus shot into base, transforming mid-air and landing fist down as a large blast was cut off by the bridge's closing.

"Whoa," the kids breathed.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet humphed.

"Arcee, are you okay?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I'm fine," her voice cracked. Suddenly, her legs gave out and her optics dimmed as she fell to the floor.

Bumblebee rushed to her side, but she shooed him away. "I'm fine," she muttered. "Just woozy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotion," Raf said.

"Robots with human characteristics," Adrian said.

"Robots…who can _die_," Jack said with eerie finality.

Ratchet ran his scanner over Arcee. It turned red right over her left servo. There was a smoking, dark purple liquid on it. "What is this?" he whispered.

"Don't know," Arcee said, holding her helm.

Ratchet scraped the liquid off of Arcee and held it up for all to see. Jack looked at the substance and felt lightheaded all of a sudden. He took a small step back before it passed, and he shook himself. _Weird, _he thought.

"Go take a decontamination bath in the CR chamber," Ratchet said, softly. "Now."

Cliffjumper helped her up and into a large glass chamber. Jack was, at least, glad a Bot wouldn't die today. He didn't know them well, but he couldn't bear to watch people get hurt, regardless of who they were. The last time he saw someone die…Jack shook his head. No need to relive that memory.

Jack checked his phone for the time and almost had a heart attack. It was almost ten at night. If he didn't get home, he was going to be grounded for a week.

"Uh, Optimus," Jack said, holding his cell phone out. "I hate to bug, but…no bars."

"A security precaution," he answered. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack nodded. "Well, if I don't call my mom, like now_,_ I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus looked at the teen, confused. "Have you broken a law?" he asked.

"Curfew," Jack said. "It's after ten."

"I better get home too," Raf said. "Or I'll be grounded for a year!"

"Me too," Adrian nodded.

"Earth customs," Optimus said. "I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains."

Optimus turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home," he ordered, causing the girl to gasp.

"Awesome," she interrupted. "My adoptive parents are gonna freak."

"And maintain covert surveillance," he finished. "In vehicle form."

"Curbside duty," Bulk said, nodding. "Got it."

"Awww," Miko whined.

Optimus turned to Bee. "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." The Bot's optics seemed to light up at this, and he beeped happily at Raf.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Busy!" he said dismissively as Arcee came out of the decontamination chamber.

"Arcee," Optimus said, giving her no real chance to back out. "You'll accompany Jack."

Her gears hinged up.

"Cliffjumper, you can take Adrian home."

"No problem," Cliffjumper said, smiling at Adrian.

Arcee groaned and collapsed into her alt form. The children got into or on their new guardians, who sped out of base.

* * *

The ride to Jack's house had been…awkward to say the least. Jack and Arcee hadn't said a word to each other.

The two pulled into the garage, and Jack got off Arcee, he started "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened."

"What could you possibly know about loss?" she growled.

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?!" he yelled.

Arcee transformed to robot mode and glared at him. "I don't think girl problems count."

Jack gaped at her. She didn't just do that. She had no idea what she had just done. It took all of Jack's concentration to not throw her out the garage right then and there. He simply glared at her.

"I'm pretty sure my girl troubles started the night I met _you_!" Jack spat.

He heard an engine and saw a white car pull up.

Arcee acted explosively, activating her blasters.

"Wait, wait," Jack said. "It's okay. It's just my mom." He walked outside as a raven haired woman got out of the car.

"Jack?"

"Mom," Jack greeted. "Don't freak out. I can explain."

"Can you?" June said as she walked into the garage...towards Arcee's vehicle mode. "Jackson Darby, what did we _just_ talk about?"

"I know, I know," Jack started.

"No, you don't know," June said. "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you riding that motorcycle?"

"I'm sixteen," Jack groaned, walking into the garage. "I can't keep riding a ten speed forever."

"How did you even afford this?" June wondered.

"Um, it's used," Jack told her. "Well, it's abused, really."

"Really?" June stated. "Unless..."

"Mom, you know Miko isn't that dumb enough to even give me a gun," Jack defended his friend. "But the point is, I may have been a kid when I bought this. But I'm not anymore. You're always telling me to make responsible choices. Well, I choose her. And I'll be responsible. I promise."

"_Her_?" June remarked. "I didn't think you would be bringing girls home yet."

"I...like to think _she_ brought _me_ here," Jack admitted.

"Well," June said, "I'm glad that you _finally_ have a reason to where your helmet every single time you ride." As they walked inside the house, June suggested, "And you will take me for a spin?"

"We'll see," Jack answered. "She's kind of temperamental."

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up to his cell phone ringing. Groaning, he answered it.

"Hello?" he answered in a hoarse voice.

/_I think my dad actually came to his senses._/ Miko piped.

"What are you talking about?" Jack yawned.

/_Because I got a text saying 'I'll be seeing you soon.'_/

***insert maniacal laugh* I've left ye off with a cliffhanger. And I'm not sorry. Yes, Miko will get to see her dad, but not in the next chapter. But I only saw the Wolverine movie where he was in Japan, not the previous ones. I will be needing help. R&R please.**


	5. Before the Darkness

**Okay, you guys asked for Raf's background. I am sorry to tell you, but you don't get to know until Masters and Students. Sorry, but the Darkness Rising sequence just doesn't seem the right time; but I will let you know some things that I know will happen so far from here:  
**

**Arcee and Cliffjumper know of Miko's heritage so far.  
**

**Arcee knows who Jack's father is.**

**Bulkhead will know who Miko's dad is.**

**Bumblebee will know who Raf's parents are.**

**Cliffjumper will know who Adrian's dad is.  
**

**Bulkhead will know who Jack's dad is.**

**Ratchet will know who Raf's parents are.**

**Optimus will know and tell the kids they are not the only children of the Avengers.**

**A new Autobot will appear pretty soon.**

**Three kids will be introduced in the next chapters. Luckily, the new kids are not OCs. Well...**

**Sometime later, Jack will team up with the Hulk.**

**A certain arch nemesis will make an appearance.**

**The Wolverine will appear in this chapter.**

**In the next chapter, Nick Fury will make an appearance.**

**Now, let's get on with the story, shall we now?**

5. Before the Darkness

Jack bolted upwards on his bed. "What do you mean he said that?"

/_I mean that's what he wrote._/

Jack groaned. "Miko, you gotta be careful."

/_Why?_/

"Because you don't know if it could be a setup or not, that's why."

/_Oh, you are such a worry wart._/

"I remember a certain person who released her claws every time we were in alone, even though it was during the daytime!"

/_It was a brief practice!_/

"It happened every now and then!"

The engines sounded from the garage.

"I gotta go," Jack groaned. "Apparently she wants me out there for some reason."

/_Same with Bulk._/ Miko said. /_See ya._/

Jack shut his phone off and got dressed. Then he poked his head in the garage. "Are you crazy?! You'll wake up my mom."

"Just grab your helmet," Arcee instructed. "It's go time."

"It's Saturday," Jack groaned.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee," Arcee said.

"Cartoons? I'm sixteen," Jack grumbled before he went inside.

"And leave a note for you mom," Arcee called out. "She worries."

Jack grumbled before he noticed something shine in a corner. He looked at it and saw that it was the shield his mom gave him the day he first met Miko. He picked it up and studied it.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt anyone," he said as he strapped the shield onto his back. He went into the garage and got onto Arcee before they took off.

"Tighten your grip, Jack," Arcee said, with a barely concealed grin. And she shot forwards, making Jack yelp in surprise.

"H-Hey," Jack started, laughing a bit as we went up on one wheel. "What's with you Arcee?"

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride if you weren't getting shot at," she said, smugly.

"Oh, bring it," Jack said, excitedly.

Her engine revved in reply and they shot forwards down the road at an insanely high speed.

* * *

Miko bounced up and down in her seat in excitement, looking over Bulkhead's dash at the slope beneath them.

"Ready," Miko said, bouncing even more. "Set…"

"Miko," Bulkhead sighed, "I'm supposed to be _protecting_ you…"

"Bulkhead," Miko said, looking at his dash, "I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle! I'm _protected_."

He sighed but rolled forwards anyway. Miko whooped and shouted as they both went down the rocky slope.

* * *

Raf gritted his teeth and yanked on the controller's wheel, trying to force Bumblebee's car off the track.

"I'm gonna make it!" he thought as he nudged Bumblebee's gamer car.

Suddenly, the Autobot's red racecar pulled a fancy swerve and knocked his car off the track and into the trees.

"Aah!" Raf moaned, watching his car go up in flames.

Bumblebee gave a whistling trill that sounded exactly like laughter.

"_I win! I win!_" he chirped.

"No fair Bumblebee, you've been driving longer than I have!" Raf replied, shaking the controller at him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Adrian asked, peering down the rocky slope.

"Of course I'm sure," Cliffjumper stated, a cocky smile on his face. "I'm _always_ sure." Tipping the metal plate downward, they zoomed down like they were snowboarding.

Adrian screamed and held onto Cliffjumper for life. The red titan whooped as they boarded down the hill. Adrian clung on tightly to his guardian before his butt landed on something soft. He saw that he was inside Cliffjumper before he folded his arms and glared at his dashboard. "Not cool."

Cliffjumper just laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was the roar of four engines and Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead raced in with their happily laughing charges.

"That was awesome!" Jack cried.

"Can we go again?" Raf pleaded.

"Sweet!" Miko crowed.

"The most fun I've ever had!" Adrian cheered.

Bulkhead grunted and pulled out a guitar case from his chest plating.

"Sorry!" Miko said, innocently. "Must've left that in the back seat!"

Dad walked forwards, "Autobots, prepare to…"

He stopped and looked at the kids.

"Roll out?" Arcee supplied.

"Remain here," he finished. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're the biggest!" Miko said, looking up at her guardian. "You should be the boss!"

"He never picks me," Bulkhead said.

"Optimus," Arcee said, walking up to him, "with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, _babysitting's_ another!"

Jack sighed.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war," Arcee finished.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet snapped.

"For the moment its only reconnaissance," Dad explained.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee shot back.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, and we all need to adapt," he firmly told her. "Ratchet, Bridge us out."

And they walked into the GroundBridge.

* * *

"Okay, so, uh what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.

Arcee rolled her optics. "I'm going on patrol," she said beginning to walk out.

"But Optimus told us to stay," Bulkhead protested.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots!" she said, simply. "Cliff, Bee! With me."

"_But…but…!_" Bumblebee protested.

"Let's go," Cliffjumper sighed as they walked over to her.

"Bulkhead! You're in charge," Arcee said.

"_Doesn't that mean he can order her to stay?_" Bumblebee asked Cliffjumper.

"You want to tell her that, be my guest," he said as all three of them zipped out of the base quickly. Bulkhead looked uncertainly at the kids.

"So, uh...what's on the activities list?" he asked.

There was a sudden, loud screeching sound. Adrian and Bulkhead cringed as Miko plugged in her guitar.

"How about band practice!" she announced.

"But we're not band," Raf said with his hands over his ears.

"Why so anti-social? Come on, Raf! You play anything?" Miko asked him.

"Um...keyboard?" he said hesitantly, holding up his keyboard.

"Laptop and samples good!" she praised. "Adrian?"

Adrian whipped out his drumsticks and drummed a quick riff on the railing.

"Answer your question?" he said coolly, smirking. He then looked at Jack. "What about you?"

"He messes around on the harmonica," Miko said rather pleased with himself.

"Then go at it," Adrian said.

"Whoa! Does Miko look like she does country?" Jack said.

"Well..."

"Bulkhead! Percussion with Addy," Miko said. "We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY we're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a Ballard: My Fist, Your Face!"

"Here we go," Jack grumbled.

She started playing all of a sudden. Adrian waited before slamming his drumsticks against the railing, while the others covered their ears, then the proximity sensor went off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bulkhead yelled cutting off Miko's music.

"Come on! Don't tell me you can't handle raw power?" she said.

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" he ordered.

The four of them hid behind Bulkhead's leg with Miko taking her guitar with her. The elevator opened and sure enough Agent Fowler came walking in.

"Prime!" he yelled.

"Agent Fowler! Prime's not here, nobody's here...well, except me," Bulkhead said innocently.

"Well, where did they go? Wait don't tell me, they're out pancaking a mini-mall!" he snapped. "Now, I don't know what language you Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of nowhere is _not _what the word handle means in English, so you tell Prime—" He cut himself off and he followed a lead that led directly to Bulkheads foot and then back to a speaker.

"Since when are you Bots electric?" Fowler asked.

Bulkhead slightly panicked.

"No use hiding," Adrian sighed. They slowly emerged from behind the green titan's leg.

"Hey, how you doing?" Adrian asked in the calmest way he could say it.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time—wait don't tell me. You're running a day-care center!" Fowler said.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't like being referred to as a child.

"Okay," Bulkhead nervously said trying to figure out an explanation.

"We're interns," Adrian explained striking a pose.

"Student interns!" added Raf.

"Earning extra credit in auto shops," Jack said.

"Robotics!" Miko said in unison with Jack.

Either way Fowler wasn't impressed. "Okay let's move. I'm taking you all into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Jack started to panic when he said that. "Wait, you say it's for our protection, but what about our families?" he asked. "They'll be relocated, on constant surveillance, sign contracts that state that they will be imprisoned for life if they reveal anything that they have seen here."

"Just be lucky that..." He stopped when he got a closer look at Jack before his eyes widen. "What in the name of sweet Lady Liberty happened to you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Miko piped. "He always looked like that."

"Before the serum or before he went _blonde_?" Fowler demanded.

Jack's eyes widen. "Wait. You think I'm...Steve Rogers?"

Fowler blinked. "You're not him?"

"No. I'm his son."

Miko left a neutral expression as Adrian and Raf were surprised. Even Bulkhead barely believe him.

"And you knew this?" Fowler asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, he kind of does look like him," Bulkhead said.

"Does this mean we're off the hook?" Miko asked with a frozen smile, her teeth clenched together.

"That's still out of the question," Fowler said. "But it's still for your own protection."

Bulkhead growled darkly and slammed his pede on the concrete floor, making Fowler jump.

_"We're_ protecting them," he growled.

"Is that so? Then maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon." Fowler said, reaching for the phone.

"Don't use that phone, it's..." He then crushed it with a finger. "Out of order."

"This isn't over Big Foot! Not by a long shot!" Fowler threatened as he proceeded to the elevator, saying nothing more.

* * *

They were all sitting back at the Base, wondering what was going to happen when another alarm went off. "Ugh my ears," Raf cringed as he covered his ears.

"It's an SOS from Fowler!" Bulkhead said, coming up to the console.

He then tried to figure out what to press on the control panel.

"Uh...ugh...um," he said, his fingers hovering over the keys.

From what Adrian could tell, he had no idea what he was doing. That was Ratchet's job. The alarm cut off and Raf spoke up.

"Did you trace it?" he asked.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Oh well, seriously?!" Jack said in unison.

"Fowler's a jerk," Bulkhead replied.

"Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!" Jack started

"And no one deserves the fate he'll face if we don't find him ASAP," Adrian added.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location," Raf said before sudden realization appeared in his eyes. "_Our _location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a Bot? The Cons will totally make him squeal," Miko finished.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead argued.

"Maybe I could narrow it down," Raf suggested getting onto the floor as he opened up his laptop. "About 5 years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know like owners do with pets!"

Everyone just stared blankly at him.

"What? I saw it on TV!" he said, defensively. "Anyways, if I can hack into the feds mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's location."

"You know how to hack? But you're like two years old." Miko jested, slight exaggeration on her part.

"Twelve…and a quarter," Raf said as he tapped away at his computer.

"Hey Raf, been dying to ask…where did you learn all this?" Adrian asked.

"Just picked it up," he explained briefly. "Okay...Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead then activated the GroundBridge using the co-ordinates.

"Okay, wait here," he said as he made his way to the portal.

"Aww, don't break up the band," Miko moaned.

"Uh, Jack, you're in charge!" Bulkhead said as he ran through the portal.

"I guess us four have the run of the place," Adrian said.

"Miko?" Jack said looking around for her. She was _just _here, how can she move so swiftly and so quietly for that matte?

* * *

Miko hid behind a boulder, her claws exposed. Needless to say, Bulkhead didn't know she was there, and she wanted it to be like that.

"Alright!" Miko said softly, but loud enough for Bulk to hear her. "What's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead hissed. His optics rested on her claws and his optics widen. "What the?"

She looked down at her hands and blushed. "Uh..."

He heard the familiar whining of a blaster powering up.

"Oh," Miko said, grimacing.

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted. "Get down!"

Bulkhead jumped out from hiding and started pounding the Decepticon's faceplate in. He pinned it against the ground, Miko ran up with a rock. "Hold 'im still!" she shouted.

"Miko," Bulkhead shouted, "Look away!"

"But—"

"TURN YOUR HEAD AWAY!" Bulk nearly screamed. And then he ripped out the Con's spark with his own servos.

"Whoa!" Miko breathed, her eyes shining in the light of the golden and blue sparks that now dripped from the Con's cold, lifeless shell.

Bulkhead looked at her, right as he put his servo to his helm. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, do you read?" he asked.

* * *

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him," Raf said, obviously panicking.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like the last time, so she has no idea," Jack said with concern.

"Those are the coordinates; their destination's still locked in!" Raf said, as he looked at the screen.

"Just stay calm, she couldn't have gotten far," Adrian said as he looked towards the GroundBridge. "Jack, can you reactivate the Bridge?"

"I can try, but you're not going on your own, are you?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Adrian said, walking to the Bridge. Jack activated the machine and Adrian entered through the portal and ended up in a canyon on the other side, looking around it was mostly bare.

* * *

"What's taking them?" Miko growled. "The Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now! Let's just storm the joint!"

The GroundBridge opened.

"They're here!" Miko sighed in relief.

And the boys walked out.

* * *

"Whoa," Adrian heard Raf say. "Are your bones vibrating?"

Jack shrugged.

"I thought I told you to stay there!" Adrian growled.

"We couldn't let you go alone!" Jack argued.

Adrian facepalmed himself. "Could this get any worse?"

"You there!" a gravelly voice shouted.

"I had to open my mouth, didn't I?" Adrian grumbled.

The three Vehicons from above began shooting at them and somehow they managed to dodge every single one of their attacks. One of the blasts threw both Raf and Jack to the ground. Adrian immediately rushed over and helped them up.

"And this must be why people like Nick Fury don't want us kids to grow up to be like them," Adrian said.

There was a squeal of tires, and a familiar green Subaru swerved over.

"Get in!" Bulkhead shouted. "Now!"

The door slammed shut and Bulkhead shot out of target range.

"Nice timing, Bulk," Adrian sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Jack sighed as well.

"Yeah, thanks," Raf agreed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bulkhead demanded with a bit of frustration.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Adrian asked.

"What's she look like?" Miko joked as she popped out from the backseat.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Jack growled as he glared at her.

"Geesh, you _do_ look like your dad when you're angry," Bulkhead spoke before he slid behind a huge boulder and opened his door.

"Everyone out! And this time, _please_ wait here," he pleaded to us as they got out of the vehicle.

Once they were out, Bulkhead drove towards the _Nemesis_. Jack sighed as he pressed himself against the rocky wall.

"You're really the son of Captain America?" Raf asked.

"Yeah," Jack sighed once more.

"Well, kind of a, uh...what's the word?" Adrian said. "I mean, we know Miko's dad is the Wolverine."

"What about you?" Jack asked. "Who's your dad?"

Adrian gave a small smile. "An agent. His name's Sam."

Raf was the first to notice. "Um, guys, shouldn't there be four of us?"

Jack looked up and noticed Miko gone.

"Where'd she go?" Jack groaned.

"You don't think she's inside of him, do ya?" Adrian wondered.

"Where's Miko?" they heard Bulkhead shouted.

* * *

Bulkhead suddenly felt something banging in his chest and opened it only to have Miko pop up while taking a huge breath of air.

"Miko?" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry," Miko apologized before covering her mouth to prevent from throwing up again.

Bulkhead helped her out of his chest and placed her on the roof.

"Miko—" Bulkhead started, only to be cut off by a tackle from a Vehicon.

The Con attached himself to his back while Bulkhead tried everything to throw him off, finally succeeding in pulling the unwelcome passenger off, and he pounded his faceplates in.

There was a faint clicking noise. Bulkhead looked up towards Miko...right as a hatch opened and reinforcements came pouring out.

Bulkhead shot at the Troopers, making sure they couldn't harm Miko, but they were beginning to overpower him. He looked around for an idea. Anything he could use as a shield when he noticed the ship's satellites. Bulkhead ran over to one, pulled it off its braces, and hurled it at the Cons. Miko ducked as the dish sailed over her head, smashing into the two Cons. Bulkhead came over, picked Miko up, and jumped down the ship's hatch.

* * *

"You think you'll ever see your dad?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"Um, guys," Raf said, voice shaky.

Jack and Adrian whipped around, and saw a group of Vehicons right behind them. This was not good.

* * *

Bulkhead ran down the hallways, turning his helm every so often to see if there was a door that possibly held Fowler inside. Miko looked really green and sounded like she was going to throw up.

"Just hold on, Miko," Bulkhead said as he picked up the pace. That was when two Vehicons strolled out of a hallway, freezing and turning when they heard Bulk's pounding footsteps. Bulkhead froze for an instant and threw Miko down the hall! Miko yelped as she slid past the Vehicons and Bulk proceeded to scrap them. When she came to a halt, Miko got on her hands and knees.

"I'm gonna heave again…" she moaned.

Bulkhead picked her back up and continued running.

* * *

"Let us go!" Adrian growled as the Vehicons held them in their hands. The teenager yelped as the hand tightened on him, squeezing out whatever breath he had left.

"Take them to the brig," one of the Vehicons ordered. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Jack heard the revving of a very powerful engine. Suddenly Bumblebee's alt slammed into the Vehicons, forcing them to drop the boys. Arcee transformed, leaping forwards to catch Jack and Raf while Cliffjumper did the same to catch Adrian.

"Thanks, buddy," Adrian gasped, as Cliffjumper set him down.

His optics narrowed slightly. "You've got a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Adrian shrugged.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried, eyes shining.

"_Raf! Thank Primus you're okay,_" Bumblebee chirped. "_What were you all thinking?!_"

"Not our fault," Adrian said.

"Appreciate clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was _not_ on the activities list," Arcee scolded.

"Tell me about it," Jack sighed.

* * *

They ran down the hallway when Arcee suddenly froze, she pulled out her blaster but Cliffjumper had her pull back.

"Friendly!" he said.

"Hello!" a deeper voice said at the same time.

Bulkhead! And he had Miko in his servo!

"Brought the human, huh?" she asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Pretty sure war zones don't count for Bring Your Partner to Work Day, Bulk," Cliffjumper teased.

"You try getting her to stay behind!" he sputtered.

"In any case, we need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here," Arcee said.

"He's in the brig," Jack, Raf, and Adrian said in unison.

A shot pinged off the wall over their heads. Cliffjumper instinctively grabbed Adrian, sheltering him with his servo, his other one was pointing at the Cons until he realized he couldn't do anything with it.

"Stupid injury," he growled, gazing at the fight. "Kids! Get going!"

Jack grabbed Raf's other arm, Adrian grabbed Miko's arm and they ran off. The sounds of battle died down and they stopped.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked.

The kids nodded.

"Good," he said. "Let's move, before any other Cons come this way."

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were in a different room on the ship. The Autobot warriors had taken care of the Troopers, so the kids were good.

"Wait here," Arcee told them.

"_Why are we leaving them here?_" Bumblebee asked.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," Arcee explained. "They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay _put_."

The other Autobots nodded sadly, readied their weapons, and ran out.

"You got to admit," Miko said, smiling, "that was _intense!"_

"Was?!" Raf squeaked.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity!" Adrian snapped, jabbing a finger at Miko. "What were you _thinking_ Miko?!"

"Did I _ask_ you to follow me?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack growled.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!"

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety."

"Since when were you Optimus?" Miko said. "You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much..."

"STOP IT!" Raf shouted. "ALL OF YOU!" He ran off a little ways before finally sitting down, holding his knees close. Adrian came over, and put an arm around him. Miko and Jack came closer as well, both flanking Adrian and Raf.

"Hey, Raf," Jack said softly as he put his hand around the smaller boy's shoulder, "it…it's okay."

"Yeah," Miko said, smiling again. "We're gonna be fine,"

"Our Bots will come back for us," Jack murmured softly, trying to calm the twelve year-old down.

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home," Miko said.

"How do you know?" Raf muttered unconvinced.

"Okay, bud," Adrian said. "I'm not at school, so I can be a bit more casual with you all. You know the Battle of Manhattan?"

The little boy nodded.

"You know Tony Stark?"

"Iron Man?"

"That's exactly right," Adrian said. "Back in 2013, he was having anxiety attacks. You know how he got that way?"

Raf shook his head.

"Because he had a near death experience," Adrian said. "There was a missile heading straight for the city, probably would've wiped out half of downtown if it weren't for him. He flew straight into the portal, let the missile go, and presto! everyone was saved. But with a cost."

Adrian patted Raf's shoulder. "Of course, I also remembered a story on how he got himself and two others stuck in an air vent."

The kids laughed, when suddenly Jack froze.

"Hey," Jack said, as he pointed at the computer. "What do you make of that?"

The small boy stood up and came closer to the giant computer.

"It's important," he said. "_Real _important."

"Then we've got to get this to Optimus," Adrian said.

"And how do you know that isn't a recipe for Space Nachos?" a voice asked. They craned their necks to find a roughish-looking man inside a small cage. He had brown hair with sideburns and was clean-shaven. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

Adrian gasped. "You."

The man looked up at them from his cage. He frowned at the boy. "Do I know you?"

Miko slowly walked over. "No, but I think _I_ know _you_, and you _would_ know me if you looked harder."

He did, but he couldn't pinpoint her out. Then it seemed to click. "That can't be right. Are you telling me your Kyo's daughter?"**  
**

Miko nodded. "Which makes you my dad."

"The Wolverine," Adrian whispered.

"The what?" Raf asked.

Adrian grabbed both Raf and Jack and pulled them back.

"Hey!" Raf exclaimed. "What—"

"Not what!" Adrian exclaimed. "_Who_! He's born as James Howlett, but he goes by as Logan. He was a member of the X-Men until something happened back in 2006. I don't know what, but it did. He's known to survive this long because of his rapid healing factor."

"Wait a minute," Jack said. "Miko has the healing factor."

Adrian pressed his lips together. "I see my dad once in a blue moon, but I'm assuming you guys never saw your parents or father or mother or whatever in your life." He sighed when they nodded. "Okay. We need to get him out of here before something happens."

"What are you kids waiting for, a code breaker?" They jumped at the sudden voice and looked to find Logan out of his prison, rubbing his wrists. Miko wore a proud smile.

"Do you know what it says?" Jack asked, pointing at the screen.

He looked at the screen, then down at his feet.

"You can't read it, can you?" I asked.

"Does it look like I know gibberish?" Logan spat.

"Guys," Raf said, "I know math when I see it…and that is one _serious _equation!"

"Can you...download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf announced as he dug into his backpack and pulled out a flash drive. "But, I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is alien."

Suddenly, the boy froze and slowly turned to the left. Everyone followed suit. It was Barricade.

"Get back," Logan hissed softly, nudging them all to a corner before coming over himself. His eyes roved over us, counting, when he froze. "Where's the runt?" he growled softly.

Jack turned to the outside and saw Raf sprinting to get to his backpack. Barricade spotted him as well, and readied his weapon. Raf looked up at the sudden sound, and gave a startled yell. He stumbled away from the Vehicon, and Jack came out, pushing the boy out of the way.

"Hey!" he shouted, dispatching his shield and stopped protectively in front of Raf.

"You," Barricade snarled. Then a crooked grin etched his face.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack yelled.

"Great idea!" she cheered, whipping out her cell phone. "Hey you!"

Barricade froze, looking at Miko. She snapped his picture.

"Not of that!" Jack yelled "of _that_!" He pointed at the computer with his free hand.

"Ooooohhhh," she said, snapping the picture.

Barricade aimed at Miko…and Logan had enough. He gave a shout and jumped onto the Decepticon, slashing at him mercilessly.

Adrian sprinted towards the door pounding on the controls. "C'mon, c'mon you stupid door! OPEN!" he shouted.

Logan looked up and saw Adrian's predicament. He got up to his feet and charged the door. Adrian leaped out of the way right as Logan rammed his claws into the controls, forcing it open.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled, herding the younger kids out.

They suddenly heard a horn in front of them. Bulkhead rammed into the coming Decepticon and began finishing what Logan started. The other three Autobots came into view, stopping so that the kids could get on.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Arcee snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Miko said. "There just happened to be a Decepticon in the room! What were we supposed to do? Stand there and let it squish us?!"

"Easy, Killer," Adrian said. "Let's just get home. We've got Fowler, apparently, now we just need to figure out a way to get off this flying bucket of bolts."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Logan asked.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors," Ratchet answered.

"Zombies?" Miko demanded.

"Bulkhead, " Optimus called out, "you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

The big guy hung his helm. "It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise."

"But it wasn't his fault!" Miko stepped in to defend him.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead pleaded.

She ignored him. "And check it out. Recon!" she said, flashing the picture she took.

Optimus leaned down to get a closer look at the picture. "Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Ratchet looked at the phone. "I...don't understand," he said.

Logan took a look himself. "It's the guy who almost killed you."

Miko lowered down her phone to get a look of it herself. "Oops! That's the Con who tried to blow Raf and Jack away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead and Dad rearranged his grill."

"Miko, they were almost killed," Adrian snapped. "Are you this crazy in real life? If you are, then I can't believe he's your dad."

Logan frowned.

"I don't care," Adrian spat.

"Um, we were _all_ almost killed. You, me, Raf, Jack, my dad...even _them_!" Miko yelled back.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore," Jack huffed.

Cliffjumper sighed and then bent down to face him.

"Jack," he said softly, "putting you in harm's way was never our intent. Still, it's no longer the safety of you kids that's at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We'll respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The GroundBridge was opened rather quickly after he finished.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door," Ratchet said, almost eagerly.

Jack looked down at Raf, expectantly. "C'mon, Raf."

The little boy looked at Bumblebee. He bent his helm, his doorwings drooped.

"I'll be okay, Jack," Raf said. "See you at school."

Bumblebee's doorwings perked up again, a bright light gleaming in his optics.

"Sure thing," Jack sighed before walking down the stairs and heading towards the GroundBridge. He stopped when Arcee came up to him. "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee said halfheartedly.

Jack continued to walk through the GroundBridge without looking back. Ratchet closed the bridge once he was sure that Jack made it through.

* * *

Jack tweaked some of the gears in his bike and suddenly stopped. There was the sound of a motor behind him. He turned around and faced Miko.

"Now I understand why you have to rush home," she said sarcastically as she walked inside the garage.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed.

Ignoring his question, Miko continued, "Back in Tokyo, my mom had loving parents, and two pure-bred cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong. I would have gone straight for the best school there."

"How nice for you," Jack sighed, uninterested.

"No, how _boring_," she corrected. "But in your perspective, no."

Jack looked up from his tinkering.

"I saw what you did today, when you saved Raf!"

Jack looked away. "I've been raised to be responsible," he said, "to my schoolwork, to my mom, to my job."

"Dude, hear me out," Miko sighed. "You're no fry-cook, you're a rock star! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me fine," Jack sighed.

She gave an exasperated shout before walking outside, but then she came back. "If you really did have the chance to fight, would you?"

Jack froze.

"Jack?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then what's holding you back?"

Jack sighed. "My dad."

Miko seemed taken back.

"I've always wanted to see him. I don't want to die and then see him as a spirit or something," Jack mumbled, yet loud enough for her to hear. "If he found out that I existed and that I was dead, I don't know what he'll do. That's why I split from the group." He glanced up at her. "But what of your dad?"

Miko sighed. "Don't know. See ya." And she left.

**And here we end. See, I told you Miko will meet her dad. But right now, he's going to stay at the Autobot base. Miko is still staying with her...uh, "adoptive parents." But I'm still making promises. See ya.**


	6. The Evil That Comes

**This is Darkness Rising Pt. 5. Enjoy it.**

6. The Evil That Comes

Jack coasted up the street and into the high school parking lot the next morning. He couldn't get what Miko had said the night before out of my head. She had told him he was born to do so much more than just being normal.

He pulled into the bike rack and looked sadly at the handles of the 10 speed, remembering the smooth, cool metal and leather of Arcee's alt mode, the sense of slicing through the wind, that nothing could stop him…

Truth was, he missed it. The hurt look in Arcee's optics when he left, the sad expressions on Optimus' face…They all looked like he had slapped them. And Raf telling him to go ahead…

"Nice bike," a voice said from behind.

I whipped around just to see Logan on Arcee.

"Logan, really, your daughter already tried," Jack sighed. "Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if their at war with the Decepticons there's nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't send us, and no one's asking for your help," Arcee said.

"Okay," I started warily, "So…if we both agree that I'm not 'warrior' material I…"

"Hey, look. I know how you feel," Logan said. "When I had to kill Jean, it wasn't great either, so..."

Arcee thought it sounded uncomfortable. "Whatever it is," she resigned, "even I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

Jack sighed. "Guys, truth is, I'm not ready to say goodbye either. I've got to go. Pick me up later?"

Both men almost bet if she was in her bi-pedal form, she'd be smiling.

"Count on it."

* * *

"You find it yet?" Adrian asked, leaning against the railing.

"Not yet," Ratchet sighed.

"Okay…how 'bout _now_?"

"No, Adrian."

"Now?"

"Do I have to break out that new wrench I just made?" Ratchet threatened.

"Ah, ah, ah," Adrian reprimanded. "Prime's rule: Don't harm humans."

"I won't be if you stop talking!"

"He's no fun," Miko grumbled.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Raf asked.

"I'm trying to find the SpaceBridge before Megatron fires it up…"

"Ratchet…"

"And summons up his army of the undead and…"

"RATCHET!" Miko shouted.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Ratchet shouted just as loudly.

"Check over African airspace," Raf growled, "and search high up in the atmosphere."

Ratchet glared at her but did as she asked.

"What made you…?" Adrian started, but Raf cut him off with a hand.

"OPTIMUS!" he shouted, "I've pinpointed the location of the Decepticon SpaceBridge...high in Earth's orbit."

"You're welcome," Raf huffed.

"Doesn't really give us credit for anything, does he?" Adrian asked.

"Out of our reach," Optimus growled.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly," Miko started. "Can't you just GroundBridge there?"

"A _Ground_Bridge has _limited _range," Ratchet sighed. "Stretched all the way out into orbit, its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars. I'd like to _stay_ in this universe, not be transported instantly!"

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit," Prime said, "I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the SpaceBridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Right as a horn honked from the main entrance. Arcee came speeding into the main hall with Jack riding. He got off, taking off his helmet as Arcee transformed. "Hey. Guess who's back?"

"Alright!" Cliffjumper cheered.

"Autobots, prepare for departure," Optimus ordered.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier," Miko confirmed.

"Space?" Jack asked. "I thought they didn't have any way to _get_ there!"

"They don't really," Raf started.

"I'll…be seeing you?" Jack asked, looking up at Arcee.

She smiled, giving him a small nod.

"Glad to see you came back." Jack turned to find Logan standing against the wall, his arms folded. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Be careful, Bee," Raf said to him.

"_Don't worry,_" Bumblebee whirred softly as he stood up and proceeded towards the GroundBridge.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Don't even _think_ about following me," he firmly told her before he too walked towards the GroundBridge.

"I hate to leave them feeling alone here while we're in space," Arcee sighed, looking innocently around.

"I would never leave you alone," Cliffjumper stated.

Logan looked disgusted.

"Oh, like you never talked like that before," Cliffjumper said.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will _never_ forgive you," Ratchet said coldly.

"Until we meet again old friend," Prime replied back, his battle mask engaging. "Autobots! Roll out!"

They all transformed and drove towards the portal.

"Autobots, transform and gravitize," Prime's voice ordered from the communication system as their gravitational boosters activated, helping them stick to the SpaceBridge.

"Whoa! Don't look down…or up…or left…" Bulkhead mumbled.

Cliffjumper looked back to Earth and saw the Nemesis heading their way. "Oh, the boss is coming."

Everyone looked behind them.

"So, Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise the dead?" Arcee asked.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the SpaceBridge, nothing gets in…or _out_," Optimus started, flicking out his blasters.

"Well…?" Cliffjumper asked. "What are they waiting for?"

Optimus lowered his weapons.

"It appears that the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their intersteller navigation system," he said.

"Heh," Bulkhead shrugged, "that's _my_ handiwork,"

"Great job, Bulkhead," Optimus congratulated him, "Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the SpaceBridge at Cybertron,"

* * *

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally," Ratchet snorted. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

/_If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his SpaceBridge,_/ Optimus continued /_he must have an alternate targeting system._/

"But what would he use?" Logan asked. "It's not like he has a rifle with a super zoom cross-hair piece."

"No," Jack frowned. "But that big satellite field they were talking about on the news—"

"Hmm, from what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes? Like the giant size array in Texas!" Raf suggested.

"Zip, ep, ep, ep, this is not child's play!" Ratchet said totally throwing off the idea of kids knowing something.

/_Good thinking Raf_./ Optimus said. /_Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard_./

"You!" Fowler yelled from his bed, making us all jump, "Soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

Logan looked at Adrian, who shrugged.

"That…may be a challenge," Ratchet growled.

Raf turned back to his laptop and started tapping furiously on the keyboard. After a few seconds he spoke. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick!"

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out," Ratchet snorted, slightly patronizing.

"Maybe if I can get in," Raf said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack started, "Raf, what if we could get you _all_ the way in like inside the building in?"

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall," Raf said.

/_The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there…perhaps even on site_./ Optimus objected.

"Optimus," Adrian spoke at last, "with all due respect, you said it yourself this is bigger than the safety of three humans."

"Yeah if we let the 'Cons win," Miko added, "we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet."

/_Raf?_/ Optimus asked.

We all looked to the boy for an answer.

"I wanna give it a shot," he said confidently.

* * *

"Hey, guys…" Bulkhead warned. "Here comes the welcoming committee."

Everyone looked up…just to see a whole battalion of Eradicons swooping towards them.

"Remember: Nothing gets in or out" Optimus growled.

"Let's annihilate these turkeys," Cliffjumper grinned, his wrist blades engaging.

* * *

"I forgot that we're not used to GroundBridging," Adrian shrugged.

"That'll take some getting used to," Jack groaned.

"How come it doesn't affect you?" Miko demanded.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you," Logan admitted.

"Gee, I wonder," Jack growled, giving Miko a pointed glare.

She smiled innocently. "Who, _moi_?"

"_Oui, toi,"_ Jack retorted. "Don't forget, Miko, you and I were in the same French class for two years."

"Yeah, 'til you turned traitor and joined Spanish!"

Adrian looked at the door. It had an electronic lock. "We've got a problem."

_SWIPE!_

"Or not," Adrian corrected.

"See, I'm not always boring," Logan smirked.

"I never said you were," Adrian said.

They led Raf to the computer room, so Raf would begin his work which took him seconds.

"Security sure is lax in this place," Miko snickered as she came back in from her security check.

"I'm in, but so are the Decepticons," he said gravely.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How can you tell?" Adrian demanded.

"Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship," Raf started, he then looked at the computer and grinned. "But _this_ time I can download it."

He then proceeded to plug his flash drive in.

"It's gotta be the SpaceBridge," Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to _them_," Raf explained.

"Will they know?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house," Raf explained further.

* * *

The SpaceBridge moved suddenly.

"What just happened?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron," Cliffjumper sighed.

* * *

"They're locked onto Cybertron!" Adrian panicked.

"But not for long," Raf smiled.

* * *

The SpaceBridge moved again, this time _away_ from Cybertron.

"_Yes!_" Bumblebee shouted.

Optimus straightened up after putting another Eradicon under.

"Indeed, Bumblebee," he said. "This can only be Raf's doing."

* * *

"The dishes are heading back to Cybertron. I'll just undo that again," Raf said.

"You might be stuck in endless combat," Logan said

"What happens when the Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"It's only _virtual_ combat. It's kind of like those online games kids play," Adrian explained.

"Yeah, you two, what are the Cons gonna do?" Miko jested. "There probably like a thousand miles away."

Jack didn't look convinced, his eyes caught the light from the computer, turning a light bright blue.

Logan didn't know what forced him to look behind, but his blood suddenly ran cold. "Get down!" he shouted.

Right as a black and silver panther pounced at them.

"It's him!" Raf gasped.

"You mean that Con I stabbed?" Miko demanded. "He's still _alive_?!"

The cat pounced at Raf, but Jack unhitch his shield and slammed it on its head, buying Raf enough time to finish the download.

"Hurry, kid!" Logan shouted.

"I won't let them lock on again!" he muttered, typing faster and faster.

Jack was thrown suddenly and he crashed into the X-Man. Adrian stood there with his fists ready and Miko had her claws out. The feline snarled and prowled over to them.

"Let's wipe this bas—"

"Adrian!" Miko shouted.

"—tard off the planet's face," Adrian finished.

The feline snarled before the sound of gears shifting caused it to suddenly stand on two feet. It's face still had the feline features to it, plus it still had its tail.

"Whoa," Miko breathed.

"Uh-oh," Adrian mumbled. His eyes snapped up. "Raf!"

The boy was just about to get grabbed by a black and blue bat. Miko got to her feet, grabbed an axe, and ran towards the bat wielding it.

"Miko, don't!" Jack shouted.

As she swung the axe, the panther quickly and swiftly out-bested her, sending her to be reunited with the other boys. The panther then picked up the axe.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack yelled.

"I wasn't trying to!" Miko shouted.

"Not good!" Raf yelped.

"Let's get 'im!" Logan yelled as he followed the panther and the bat out the door.

They quickly pursued the duo, bursting through the doors…right as a silvery blue and black Decepticon was about to leave. Logan stood protectively in front of kids. Miko then took a picture of the Con. Unfortunately it did the same and then retreated.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked.

Adrian ran over to the source, the axe cut in the cables.

"He cut the hardline…the dishes are locked onto Cybertron," he said sadly. "For good."

* * *

The SpaceBridge fired up behind, loudly. Cliffjumper looked at their leader. He nodded right as something very large and very fast—and violet—came shooting towards the SpaceBridge. Optimus started shooting, but it was too late. The massive amount of Dark Energon disappeared into the SpaceBridge and onto Cybertron.

"ARISE! MY LEGION!" Megatron shouted from the _Nemesis_.

"So," Bulkhead asked, staring at the Bridge, "how do we beat a whole _planet_ of the undead?"

/_Optimus!_/ Ratchet's voice called over the comm. /_I am registering a rapidly expanding mass in their SpaceBridge vortex…one with a peculiar energy signature._/

"Dark Energon," he confirmed. "Ratchet, we must destroy the SpaceBridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."

/_Umm..._/ he heard Raf's voice ask, /_w__ould the schematics_ _help?_/

/_Optimus._/ Ratchet started, slowly. /_I must say, the SpaceBridge is our sole hope of __returning to Cybertron. Are you _certain_ its destruction is the only option?_/

"I am afraid so," Optimus replied.

/_Then by all means…_/ Ratchet growled /l_et us light our darkest hour!_/

"Autobots," Optimus ordered, "take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead!"

* * *

"These things are getting closer!" Fowler shouted. "That's bad, right?"

Logan glared at him.

"Wouldn't kill to ask!"

/_Ratchet, we're in position._/ came the voice of Arcee over the comlink.

"Arcee, pay close attention," Ratchet said.

Raf was looking for a solution with the data he obtained on his flash drive.

"The SpaceBridge's power supply is by your current position, about clicks to your right," Ratchet instructed.

/_Found it._/ the femme replied.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve."

/_I see it._/

"Good, to turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current."

They heard Arcee struggling.

"C'mon, Arcee," Jack whispered, "You can do it."

There was a loud clang.

/_Current reversed._/ she sighed relieved.

"Yes…right?" Fowler asked.

"I'll ready the GroundBridge," Ratchet said, reusing the arrival coordinates.

The Bridge flashed to life.

"Optimus, the GroundBridge is ready and waiting."

* * *

Right as Arcee was shot in the back.

"ARCEE!" Cliffjumper cried out as he dashed towards her.

"Autobots!" Optimus shouted, "Jump!"

"_What? Jump? But…_"

Bulkhead rammed into Bumblebee, sending him yelling off the Bridge.

* * *

The humans eagerly waited for their return.

"Do you think they're…?" Raf said.

"Five life signals…one very faint," Ratchet whispered.

Then Optimus came through the GroundBridge, stumbling a bit. Then Bulkhead and Bumblebee came through and Miko's and Raf's faces lit up.

"Bulkhead!" Miko shouted before running up to him and giving his hand a hug.

That left just Arcee and Cliffjumper The red titan ran in cradling Arcee in his arms. Jack ran up to them both, taking in the damage. He felt like someone took his heart out and ripped it to pieces.

"We lost one this year by the All Spark; don't let it be two!" Ratchet pleaded.

Jack placed a hand in Arcee's. She opened her optics slightly.

"Arcee," Jack whispered.

"Jack really? There are other motorcycles in the world," Arcee lightly jested.

"But, you're my first," Jack answered.

"Okay, lovebirds," Logan said, pulling the boy back. "We get it."

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Not even _he_ could survive ground zero," Optimus answered.

"Prime!" came the voice of Agent Fowler.

Everyone looked at him.

"I didn't get to thank you Bots for the save; I owe you one…we all do," he said and made his way up the elevator.

As we watched Arcee find her feet, Miko wandered over to Optimus.

"So is the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked.

He paused and looked on at humans and their respective guardians.

"It seems that you have all formed strong bonds with your guardians and so, it would not be right in severing those bonds," he said and walked away heading up top.

"So is that a no? Or a yes?" Miko asked confused.

"It's a yes, Miko," Cliffjumper confirmed.

"Sweet!" she cheered.

Once more the proximity sensors went off. Ratchet grumbled as he went over to see who it was. He tapped into the monitors and gasped.

"Ratchet, who is it?" Optimus asked.

"It's Director Nick Fury!" Ratchet gasped.

Logan growled. "What does he want?"

"He...he wishes to enter.

Cliffjumper scowled.

"Let him in," Optimus said.

Ratchet sighed as he gave Nick Fury permission to come in. Before they knew it, an older and bald African American man with an eye patch and wearing black leather came storming in.

"What in the name of the U.S. is going on here?" he demanded. "We just got massive energy signals shooting off of the screen! You better have a good excuse."

"Indeed, we do," Optimus said, surprising the man. "Megatron once more tried to outsmart us with his ideals. But no more."

"Then please tell me that this won't happen again or we'll end up having a World War Z on our hands," Nick snarled.

"World War Z?" Cliffjumper asked in confusion.

"I don't get it either," Bulkhead said.

"I do!" Miko shouted.

Everyone froze and glared at her.

"Oops."

Nick Fury came to notice. But he seemed to be interested in their appearance rather than annoyed. "Kids? Four of them?"

"Ep, ep, ep," Ratchet started. "We went through this once, we won't be doing it again."

"Then what are their connections?" Nick questioned.

Jack looked to the left, then to the right. But Logan stepped forward. "If you think you're going to take these kids, then to hell you are. They can have protection here."

"Yeah, the werewolf is right!" Adrian piped.

"Yeah, I'm—The what?"

"That's not what I'm saying right now," Nick explained as he descended from the stairs. "And if I remember correctly, I don't recall you being part of any of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s organization."

"Don't count on it," Logan snarled under his breath.

Instantly, Jack stepped forward. "It was an accident, sir. My friends and I got caught in a crossfire. We never meant any harm if that's what you're thinking."

Nick's dark eyes landed on him. He frowned instantly. "You look familiar. Have me met?"

Jack froze. "No?"

Nick eyed him closer before looking up at Optimus. "You just say that war is on us, and we are hopelessly outgunned."

"I had," Optimus admitted. "But we had no intentions of having _more_ innocent humans involved in our conflict."

"And no human got hurt," Bulkhead added. "Team Prime—"

"Bulkhead, I swear to Primus!" Ratchet threatened.

The green giant held back.

"What'll happen now?" Adrian mumbled.

"Director Fury," Optimus said, "with all do respect, at least let the children be on our hands. To lessen our problems and to prepare for whatever fate will bring."

Nick Fury looked thoughtful. Logan narrowed his brows to help further his thinking.

"Deal."

**"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends - true warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend...our home."**

**Best way to end a five episode saga, even though it sounds like the way they did in every Bayformer movie. And the super bowl spot for the fourth one looked really good. I cannot wait to see it.**


	7. The Other Children

**Running out of ideas. And I am not a happy kid right now. Haven't been since Christmas. Ohhhh, oh well.**

**This is near the end of Masters and Students. Enjoy.**

7. The Other Children

"Bumblebee," Optimus started, "Putting yourself at risk was probably not the wisest of strategies. But, you performed admirably. I am very proud of you."

"_Thanks, Optimus,_" Bumblebee replied.

Bulkhead's horn echoed from the entrance and he, Arcee and Cliffjumper all came speeding into the base.

"Ahahahaha!" Ratchet laughed excitedly as he ran over to the arrivals. But he stopped when they transformed. "No kids?"

"Nada, Doc," Cliffjumper stated.

"What did I tell you?" Ratchet growled.

"Sorry...Mr. Rogers," Cliffjumper said.

Adrian poked his head from around the corner. "All clear."

"Thank Primus," Jack sighed as they tiptoed to a safe location for them.

"Aha!"

"No-ho-ho-ho!" Miko wailed in defeat. "How could you?"

"There you are!" Ratchet chirped. "Well!? How were my…er…_our_ projects received?"

"Well…" Raf started.

Adrian gave a groan and thumped his head in his hands.

"That bad, huh?" Cliffjumper asked.

He sighed and glared at his guardian, sapphire eyes dark.

* * *

_"Ms. Nakadai," Mr. Sinned growled, "what planet would that be?"_

_"Um…" Miko started, "Cybertron?"_

_And then the planet fell off its support._

* * *

_The teacher stared at the motor that Jack brought in. He fingered his chin, eyes dimly flickering._

_"It's…large…Mr. Darby," Mrs. Morgans said with curiosity. "But is it operational?"_

_Jack knelt down to touch the engine and the engine went berserk, causing everyone to jump backwards with a yell. The engine then broke down the door and was never seen or heard from again._

* * *

_The three teachers then looked at Raf's project with fear. After witnessing the destruction the young Darby had created, this experiment didn't look much safer. The metal volcano was at least twice the boy's height and crackled with arcs of electricity._

_"I hesitate to ask, Mr. Esquivel, but ah…" Mr. Carlton cleared his throat, "is it active?"_

_Raf backed up a little ways, pointed the remote, closed his eyes, and pressed the start button. A beam of yellow-white light shot out of the top of the volcano, punching a hole in the roof._

* * *

"And my project looked like a freakin' scene from _Independence Day_!" Adrian shouted, glaring at Ratchet.

"Well," Ratchet snapped, "on our planet, you would have been given the highest honors!"

"Newsflash Hatchet, this is _Earth_, not Cybertron!" Adrian snapped.

Ratchet growled and grumbled to himself as he stalked off.

"_Stray from the path?_" Bumblebee asked Optimus.

"Indeed, Bumblebee," Optimus nodded. "Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

"We'll remember that…next time," Jack agreed.

"The very next time," Adrian growled. "Wish Logan were here. He would have stopped the Hatchet."

Miko yawned. "Besides, I could take a break from this."

"When Lennox and his men come here for the night, there's a small gym," Bulkhead pointed out.

Jack perked up. "Can I check it out?"

"Hmm, go ahead," Optimus said.

Jack roamed through the halls until he came to the room. Pressing his hand up against it, the smaller doors slid open and he stepped inside. He saw Cybertronian-sized dummies and targets that were nearly blasted off. That was when he noticed the punching bags on the floor. He walked over and using all of his strength hoisted it up on the hook. He took off his jacket before wrapping his hands with gauze. He faced the bag and struck it. The place was filled with a vibrating noise, but he struck it over and over again.

"Having trouble concentrating?"

Jack jumped and found Nick Fury standing on the other side of the room.

"You kidding?" Jack said. "Never felt better before." He turned his attention to the bag.

"Should get out more," Nick suggested.

"And do what?" Jack asked. "There's not much." He struck the bag one last time before turning to the man. "You know, for seventy years my dad was frozen. In the final years my mom was around. Starting to wonder if wanting to see him is a mistake." He turned and began to unwrap his hands.

"We all make mistakes," Nick reminded him. "Some recently."

Jack froze. "You have a mission for me?"

"I have."

"Trying to get me to help save the world?"

"Trying to help you get started on this." He threw a file onto the table.

"What's that?" Jack demanded before heading towards it.

"Files of you and the other children," Nick explained. "We figure you were targeted to take us down."

Jack picked up the file, but didn't dare to open it. "Megatron?"

"Not likely."

"Then who?"

"He calls himself the Sorcerer of Winter," Nick stated. "He's not the friendly type like your alien friends. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"I'm pretty sure my dad had a similar conversation with you," Jack scoffed as he headed towards the door. "But maybe one _more_ personal than this."

"This _is_ more personal," Nick told Jack. "Not a word to the others. Is there anything you can tell us that we ought to know now?"

"You should tell Dad I said hi," Jack suggested as he walked out of the room.

Making sure the coast was clear as he walked down the corridor, he opened the file and saw a list. His eyes scrolled down and saw that it was information on him, the other three, and three more.

**Jackson Darby**

**Enhanced strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing**

**Shield fighter and marksman**

**Wields vibranium-steel alloy shield with hyperkinetic senses**

**Miko Nakadai**

**Regenerative healing factor**

**Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, endurance, senses**

**Retractable adamantium-laced bone claws**

**Martial artist, sniper, assassin and demolitions**

**Adrian Wilson**

**Flight**

**Skilled martial artist**

**Rafael Esquivel**

**Ability to cling to most surfaces**

**Regenerative healing factor**

**Precognitive Spider-Sense**

**Genius-level intellect**

**Vince Stark**

**A cyberpathic link with a prior version of his powered armored suit**

**Energy repulsors**

**Missiles**

**Sierra Barton**

**Master archer**

**Uses a variety of trick arrows**

**Martial artist, acrobat, and marksman**

**Enhanced psychological defenses**

**Briana Thorsdottir/Foster**

**Flight**

**Durability**

**Asgardian strength and speed**

"Oh, my gosh," Jack breathed.

* * *

Sierra slammed the bottom of her staff into the floor and crouched down. The redhead was breathing heavily as her opponent circled her.

"Someone's spirit is rubbing off on them," she teased.

"Not today," Sierra snarled. She lung forward and tried to strike the blonde girl, but failed and found herself sprawled on the floor. She got up and faced her.

"Sierra, just admit it, will you?" she snickered.

"Nice try, Briana," Sierra hissed.

Briana sighed. "Just a retail, that's all."

"Do you even know what a retail is?" Sierra questioned.

"Who says I have to know it?" her friend sneered.

Sierra put her hands on her hips. "You may be the daughter of Thor, but that doesn't mean squat here on Earth."

Briana smirked. "Take it up." She turned and walked off.

Sierra gritted her teeth before she sprung forward. She swung her staff before she found herself on her back and felt the tip of another staff poking her neck.

"Game over," Briana said.

Sierra growled.

"Your anger isn't gonna get you anywhere," Briana pinpointed before she headed towards the door.

"Should've left with my parents," Sierra grumbled.

* * *

Using a black version of one of the Iron Man suits, he cut one of the pipes with a laser and removed the piece. He set the arc reactor and watched it click into place. Then he powered up his boosters and flew out of the water before heading back to Stark Towers.

"Good to go on this end, Mom," he announced. "The rest is up to you."

_"You disconnected the transmission lines?"_ she asked.

"Stark Towers is once again about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," the person replied.

_"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works."_

"I assume," her son deadpanned.

He flew up the tower and landed on the balcony. As he walked toward the entrance various types of machines came out of slots and began to dismantled his armor.

_"Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line,"_ Jarvis announce.

"I'm not in," the boy said. "I'm actually _out_."

_"Vincent, I'm afraid he's insisting,"_ says Jarvis.

"Grow a spine, Jarvis," Vince told him. "I've got more important things to do."

He walked straight into the room.

"Levels are holding steady, I think," Pepper tells him.

"Of course they are," Vince said. "Everything came directly from dad. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" Pepper countered.

"What do you mean?" I wondered. "All of this came from you." I gestured to her.

"No, all of this came from _that_." She gestured to the arc in my chest.

"Give yourself some credit, please," Vince begged. "I'm your baby. Give yourself ninety percent."

She didn't seem convinced.

"Ninety percent?"

"An argument can be made for eighty-five."

"Ninety percent?" she said as she walked past him.

"Well, Dad did some of the work," Vince reminded her. "Literally, but the carrying around for nine months and giving birth to me? That was on you."

"Oh."

"I am going to pay for that comment by work labor, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

_"Sir, the telephone,"_ Jarvis piped up. _"I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."_

_"Mr. Stark, we need to talk,"_ Agent Coulson says.

Vince sighed as he fished out his cell phone, but another hand grabbed it.

"Hey!"

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark," his dad said, causing Pepper to snicker as his hand was pressed against a Vince who blindly tried to get his phone back. "Please leave a message."

_"This is urgent,"_ Coulson insisted.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony told him.

There was a ping and finding Coulson in the elevator. Tony turned to Pepper.

"Security breach. It's on you."

"Mr. Stark," says Coulson.

"Phil! Come in," Pepper greeted.

"Phil?" Vince said.

"I can't stay," says Coulson.

"Come on in," says Pepper. "We're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay," I told her.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible," Coulson said, handing me a folder.

"I don't like being handed things," I said.

"That's fine," Pepper spoke, "because I _love_ being handed things." She passed me the folder and gave my glass to Coulson. "So, let's trade."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," I said to Coulson.

"This isn't a consultation," Coulson stated.

"Is this about the Young Avengers?" Pepper asks.

Coulson looked at her funny.

"Which I know nothing about," Pepper quickly said.

"The Young Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought," Tony retorted as he walked over to the desk. "And I didn't even let my son qualify."

"Personality problems," Vince coughed.

"I heard that!"

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson stated.

"Whatever," Tony said. "Ms. Potts, got a second?"

As she came over Tony reminded her, "You know, I thought we were having a moment."

"Well, I was having ninety percent of the moment," she shot back.

Tony glared at Vince, who had his back turned to them.

"This seems serious," Pepper continued. "Phil's pretty shaken."

"How would you know if it's..." Tony paused.

"What is all of this?" Pepper wondered.

Tony typed in some things before showing her the files. "This."

Each file had a picture and a video of four individuals: a boy with a shield, a girl with claws jutting out of her knuckles, a younger boy crawling up the walls in his room, and an African American fighting a bully. Pepper was stunned.

"He's going tonight," she breathed.

"Tomorrow," Tony said.

"He has a lot of homework to do," Pepper stated.

"Well, what if he didn't?" Tony asked.

"If he _didn't_?"

Tony nodded.

"Well, then..." She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Get a room!" Vince shouted.

"Square deal," Tony agreed before looking over her shoulder. "Fly safe."

"I'm gonna die," Vince grumbled.

* * *

A figure knelt down at the last battleground Megatron and his undead army had against Optimus and Ratchet. His cold blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"So, this is where it all starts," he whispered. He licked his lips and looked up at the starry sky. A smile pierced his thin pale lips. "Oh, don't worry, cousin. You'll get to see me soon."

**I am a little sorry if this doesn't seem to make more sense, but I am still have the amateur in me.**

**So, who is this mysterious boy? And who's his cousin? Jack? Raf? Miko? Find out! Next stop is Scrapheap. I should have it up by late tonight or tomorrow.**

**If anyone has any ideas, let me know. Sometimes I have writer's block, too.**


	8. Frozen

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Scrapheap.**

7. Frozen

The snow swirled around Cliffjumper and Bulkhead, sending icy shudders through them.

"Are we there yet?!" Cliffjumper whined.

"No," Bulkhead almost snapped. "We're not there yet. But it should be just past this ridge."

"Hey, I've seen the Sea of Rust, but this is _twice_ as worse," Cliffjumper pointed out.

Ignoring him, Bulkhead leaped down a hillside, his pedes skidding on the ice. Cliffjumper followed closely behind, landing more gracefully than the green Autobot.

"And who's better at landing?" he teased.

Bulkhead frowned. "I don't get it. These readings are off the meter!"

"Yo, Bulk, look over there!" Cliffjumper chirped.

Bulkhead looked and put a servo to his comlink. "Ratch, we need a bridge."

* * *

Back at base, Bulkhead pulled the heating wires off his chassis. "I told you, Doc, we're _fine_."

"The only way to be certain that you're 'fine', Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedures!" he snapped, waving a finger.

Bulkhead glared at it, wondering how Ratchet would take having one less finger.

"You know that prolonged exposure to subzero conditions can cause permanent system damage!"

"Ratchet," Optimus asked, "Have you learned anything more about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet," he replied, "The pod cannot be opened while it is frozen solid."

* * *

"Jack."

He grumbled as June gently shook him awake and he waved her off before settling back down.

"Jaaack."

Still nothing.

Suddenly he felt himself on the floor. He bolted up, glaring up at her.

"Good morning Jack," June smiled.

"It's Saturday!" Jack moaned.

"Didn't you tell me that you, Rafael, Adrian, and Miko were going to hang out with Agent Seaward today?" June asked.

"Five more minutes?" he asked tentatively.

June crossed my arms.

"Three more minutes?"

His mom raised an eyebrow.

"One more minute?" he asked in a last ditch effort.

June tapped her foot.

"Fine," he grumbled.

June kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too," she cooed as she started out the door.

Making sure she still wasn't there, he got down on his knees and gently pulled out his shield. He strapped it on his back before he walked out of the house and into the garage.

"Morning Ar…" He stopped dead in his tracks.

Arcee wasn't there. He began to wonder where she was right as a familiar red Challenger pulled up. Cliffjumper's passenger side window rolled down and Adrian could be seen in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Jack!" he called.

"Morning, Adrian," Jack replied, walking to the waiting car and sliding into the passenger's seat.

"So, ready for school?" Cliffjumper asked.

Adrian frowned.

"Uh, Cliff?" he started. "It's Saturday…no school."

The mech was silent for a moment, and then let out a fit full of laughter. "Oh, Ratchet's gonna _love_ this."

Jack groaned.

"Let's just get it over with," he sighed, shaking my head.

* * *

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko asked as she poked her head out from the alt mode of her guardian.

Ratchet groaned, his blue optics glaring at the ceiling. Jack and Adrian got out of Cliffjumper as Raf got out of Bumblebee and watched as the confrontation went on between Miko and Ratchet.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On a _Saturday_?" Miko snorted, as the other three transformed behind her. "We've got the whole weekend off to spend with you!"

Jack saw Ratchet shudder slightly, but he saw Arcee and Optimus Prime.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool," Jack said. "What gives Arcee?"

"Tag-team, Jack," the blue femme replied. "It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Aw too bad," Jack pouted looking to the side. "It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"_Arctic_ exploration," Arcee said.

"Indoors where it's warm!" Jack replied hurriedly as he pointed to the couch and headed in that direction.

"The arctic?" Raf asked, eyes wide. "I've always wanted to see snow!"

"I'd invite you to join us Rafael," Optimus Prime said, kneeling. "But the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots."

"Oh," he mumbled, dejected as Optimus stood. "I understand."

The Prime stopped and looked back at the young boy.

"But…I will bring you back a snowball," he said.

"That'd be awesome!" Raf cried, his eyes lighting up.

Jack slipped off his backpack before taking off his shield. He gently let his fingertips dance on the surface before setting it down next to the couch.

"So, what do you guys think we should do today?"" Miko said

Bumblebee let out a few chirps and whirrs, mimicking playing a video game.

"Video game tournament!" Raf cheered, as Bumblebee gave another happy chirp.

"Last one standing wins!" Adrian cried.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Cliffjumper!" Ratchet yelled. "Here, now!"

Bumblebee let out a series of chirps as he and Bulkhead went over to the CMO.

Raf waved and reached for the controller right as Miko snagged it and presented it to Jack.

"Prepare to be destroyed," she cackled.

Jack yawned and stretched. "Yeah, not really my thing."

"Oh?" she said, a malicious glint entering her eyes. "Scared of _losing_ to a _girl_?"

Jack glared at her and snatched the controller.

"Bring it," he growled as he began.

"No mercy," she replied.

They began playing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrian noticed Raf's expression. The elder boy looked over at his friend.

"Hey, Raf," Adrian started. "Wanna play a game together?"

The younger boy sighed, "Nah, I've got stuff to do."

And he walked off.

"Hooyah!" Miko yelled.

* * *

They were in the third turn of the first lap when Miko started playing dirty. The Japanese girl started nudging Jack, causing him to swerve.

"Hey!" Jack growled "Not funny!"

And he nudged her back. She returned it.

"C'mon, show some backbone!" Adrian cheered on.

"Least my eardrums are intact!"

"What's that supposed to mean, wimp?" Miko challenged

"Exactly that…" Jack smirked as he got ahead. "Clot pole."

"What was that you just called me?" Miko demanded. "That's not even a word!"

"Want me to define it in two words?" Jack asked.

"That'd be nice."

And with that, the trash talking came to a stop as Miko punched Jack in the arm. Jack focused on the screen.

"Alright, come on!" he growled, nudging Miko's car, "Come on, you want some?"

He pulled a fast one, knocking Miko's car off the track.

"Yes!" Jack crowed. "Oh! In. Your. _FACE!_" He did a Chandler Bing happy dance while Miko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out.

"Whoa! What the…?" Jack asked. "Great, power failure."

"Awww," Miko said in a mock baby tone. "It wiped out our game."

"You…but…" Jack stuttered. "I was winning!"

"Bummer," Miko stated, walking off the ramp, Jack and Adrian following.

"We are so having a rematch," Jack growled.

"What? Just so I can beat you?" Miko sighed. "Not gonna happen!"

"Uh, Miko, _he_ was the one beating _you_," Adrian corrected her.

"We most _definitely_ have a problem," Ratchet breathed holding up what looked like a motherboard with with teeth marks in it!

"Whoa, Doc," Cliffjumper stated. "I know we're running low on energon, but you had to take it out on that?"

"I didn't do it, you lopsided glitch!" Ratchet snapped.

"Then _what_ could have caused this?" the red Autobot asked.

The lights flickered again.

"Or _that_?" Bulkhead asked.

"Likely the main grid," Ratchet explained. "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

"Hey guys!" Raf called. "Look what I found!"

"We're busy!" Ratchet started.

He let out a sharp scream and all four Autobots jumped to their pedes, yelling and onlining their weapons. The other kids turned around to see Raf with a very cute-looking creature nestled in his small arms.

"Hey! HEY!" Miko shouted, as she and Jack put themselves between the spazzing Autobots and Raf. "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet!" Cliffjumper shrieked. "SCRAPLET!"

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked, standing on his tiptoes to see the Autobot's faces.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron," Ratchet shuddered.

"Uh, this?" Jack asked, letting out a small laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots!" Miko said. "Scrappy here is…teeny,"

"You have no idea the damage that thing can do!" Bulkhead hissed.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf cooed, petting the scraplet.

The scraplet blinked open it's huge purple optics. Jack was just about to comment on it when it opened its maw and dozens of rows of spinning incisors were exposed! The scraplet leaped out of Raf's arms and made a beeline towards Bumblebee. It latched onto the scout's leg and started chewing on it. The kids couldn't help but stare.

Bumblebee's optics were rimmed with black in terror as he frantically tried to knock the creature off. He managed to grab it and then it chewed right through his servo. Cliffjumper swatted at it and the scraplet shot off of Bumblebee's arm and onto the floor. The son of Steve Rogers was about to destroy it when a crowbar came smashing down on top of it. And again. And again…

Raf was pounding the scraplet into the ground furiously. Jack went over and grabbed the crowbar right as the twelve and a quarter year old gave another shout and reared back for another hit, prepared to bring the hurt once again.

"Easy there killer," Jack said, trying to calm the boy down.

Raf gave a short gasp and ran over to his guardian.

"Whoa," Adrian breathed. "I did _not_ see that coming."

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" Raf cried as the yellow mech gave a few reassuring chirps, the boy turned to Ratchet as the CMO checked the scout over again. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Only a mesh wound," Ratchet confirmed. "He'll live."

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially _living _metal!"

"Well," Jack started, "bug squashed, game over, right?"

"No!" Ratchet growled. "When it comes to Scraplets, there's _never_ just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

* * *

"It's a trap alright," Cliffjumper confirmed as he gave the pod a look. "A scraplet trap."

"An _empty_ Scraplet trap," Bulkhead whimpered.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago," Ratchet said. "Only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw," Jack muttered, shaking his head.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch," Miko said.

"This sucks," Adrian groaned.

"So, how many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands," Ratchet said. "The power malfunctions and GroundBridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way."

The group made their way back into the main hall, Ratchet went to the console and tried to reach Optimus and Arcee.

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" he started.

But when he got nothing but static, he slammed his fist into the console.

"The scraplets have gotten into the comlink system!" he shouted. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire Base to a scrapheap!"

"I say we bug outta here, and let 'em keep it!" Bulkhead cried, trembling.

Cliffjumper snickered.

"What's so funny?" Bulkhead growled.

"You said 'bug outta here,'" Cliffjumper giggled.

"Evacuation is _not_ an option," Ratchet growled, "If we don't get the GroundBridge back online stat…Optimus and Arcee will perish."

"So you're saying if the scraplets don't get them first, the freezing tundra of the Arctic will?" Adrian asked, frightened. "I think I'd rather have them eat me alive than freeze to death."

"Oh, no you don't," Cliffjumper said.

"Adrian, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a 'Bot," Bulkhead told him. "I _have_. hey pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there is nothing left, and I mean, _nothing_! Not even your optics!"

"You have to let us help!" Jack pleaded.

"We're not made of metal," Raf continued.

"Yeah! The Scraplets can't hurt us," Miko finished.

"Come on, guys," Adrian begged.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness your least _engaging_ quality," Ratchet grumbled. "But it seems it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

"Okay, good," Jack agreed. "So we pair off, one Bot, one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the GroundBridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt," Miko added.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other and shuddered.

* * *

Miko, Adrian, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead were walking through the hallway, with the Autobots fully prepared to open fire.

"I get to be your guardian for once," Miko said, clearly addressing Bulkhead. "How cool is that?"

"Careful what you wish for, Miko," Adrian said. "We don't want to blow this one."

As they continued their march, Bulkhead was clearly the most nervous, looking around every few seconds. "Raf said he found it here, right?" the Wrecker asked, before the lights shut off. A girly scream echoed throughout the hall. When the lights turned back on, Miko had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko asked.

"No. Maybe..." Bulkhead tried to speak, only to be interrupted by Cliffjumper.

"Put your act together," the red giant growled. "For a veteran, you act like a rookie. You're an embarrassment to the team." Then he turned and continued on.

And so the group continued. As they turned into another corridor, Bulkhead seemed more nervous. He thought he heard scraplets crawling. He kept pointing his blaster every here and there.

"Take it easy, Bulkhead." Miko said half whispering, trying to calm her guardian and friend down. "Just stay focused. Everything's gonna be..."

She never got to finish, as Bulkhead opened fire at the ceiling. Afterwards, he started panicking. The kids and Cliffjumper turned to their friend, fully ready to engage the vermin...which weren't there. To their disbelieve, Bulk was struggling against the cables that fell out through the hole in ceiling, a handiwork of Bulkhead.

"Okay...wish I haven't seen that," Adrian commented.

"Bulkhead! You're fine! It's just a bunch of cables!" Miko shouted at her guardian. Somehow, the big Autobot registered what the mutant said as he stopped. He carefully analyzed his surroundings. Then he chuckle nervously.

"Cables. Right. I knew that." Bulkhead felt ashamed.

"See Bulk? There's nothing to fear," Cliffjumper commented, slamming his fist in the wall with confident expression. Then a swarm of scraplets fell down on him like water. His optics seemed to shrink to impossible size, nearly disappearing. Miko could've sworn even his colors shifted to pure white. That's when he let out a scream you hear in one of the old horror movies. What followed, was explosions and flames engulfing the whole corridor.

* * *

Bumblebee and Raf started down the hallway, stopping at an intersection.

"_D-down th-there?_" Bumblebee whirred worriedly.

"Agh!" Raf groaned. "Don't these things _ever_ stop eating?"

They started down the hallway and Bumblebee followed slowly. Bumblebee turned around and his blaster shifted out, shaking nervously. Raf stood at the edge of a ventilation shaft, Bumblebee gently nudged him out of the way, and ripped off the grate. They raised our weapons. Nothing but the whirling fan in front of us.

"No scraplets here," Raf shrugged.

There was a tinkling sound. Bumblebee began to frantically shoot at the pests and screaming at the tops of his voice while Raf smashed the ones closest to him. And then, he did something that the yellow Autobot had never seen him do before. He jumped onto the wall and he _stayed_ there. Then he jumped onto the attacking scraplets, his crowbar ready.

* * *

Jack sat on the steps and watched Ratchet work. He tightened his grip on his shield and turned back to Ratchet.

"Uh, how's it going over there?" he asked.

Ratchet sighed. "I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conduits but the GroundBridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet snarled, pounding his fist into the floor.

A light clinking noise caught Jack's ear. He turned around and spotted a swarm of scraplets crawling down the wall.

"Ratchet…" Jack whispered.

"Yes, yes, what is it n…" the medic froze as he spotted what was on the wall. "Primus, help me."

The Scraplets leaped off the wall and _flew_ towards Ratchet.

"They fly?!" Jack demanded. "You never said they could fly!"

Ratchet fell backwards as the Scraplets attacked, making him yell in pain and fear.

"Ratchet!" Jack shouted, charging forwards and smashing any scraplet that came near.

"Jack, the fire extinguisher!" Ratchet howled.

Jack spotted the fire extinguisher, not five feet from where he was. He picked it up and started to spray at them.

"Ratchet," Bulkhead yelled as he and everyone else limped in, "get the patch kit, we're leaking energon like—WHOA!"

Jack's vision shot up and looked at the scraplet's that had escaped his first onslaught. He looked at the other three.

"Get 'em!" he shouted.

Right as the swarm attacked.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead shot at the Scraplets, desperately trying to keep them away. Bulkhead switched his servo for his mace and pounded it into the swarm.

* * *

"We get 'em all?" Jack panted, looking at his friends.

The sound of tearing metal reached their ears.

"Hardly," Ratchet groaned. "These were just scouts_._"

Bumblebee gave a weary moan and his helm smacked up against the pillar against which the four Autobots lay.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked.

"What was your first clue?" Cliffjumper spat sarcastically.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal," Ratchet added, "Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the GroundBridge operational."

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth!" Raf exclaimed.

"Why not back to the arctic?" Jack asked. "We already know they don't do cold!"

"Sweet!" Miko chirped. "One stop shopping!"

"Given the body mass of the scraplets," Ratchet started, "subzero temperatures should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet, think! If the GroundBridge is still down, then there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

Bumblebee tried to get up, but fell back down again with a moan.

"Ugh, if _we _weren't breaching one of us could get back over there and fix it!" Bulkhead muttered

"Where can we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

"D-down the hallway, to your left," Ratchet sighed. "But be careful! Energon is _extremely_ flammable. You must make sure that not even a spark hits the energon, or the whole Base will go sky high."

"Thank you for that lovely picture, Ratchet," Adrian muttered, grabbing the tool box. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

* * *

The four kids ran down the hallway swiftly, turning left just as Ratchet told them.

"Uh oh, scraplet alert!" Miko whispered.

"Remember," Jack said, trying to calm everyone down. "We're okay; we're not metal."

"Isn't vibranium metal?" Adrian asked in confusion.

"That's why I hid it," Jack mumbled.

They continued down the hall until Jack spotted the slightly glowing blue liquid leaking from a large metal pipe.

"There's the breach," he muttered. "C'mon, we've got to work fast!"

He slid under the pipe and pushed on it. It wouldn't budge. Adrian got down to help and gave it a push with all their might. The pipe clanged into place.

"Miko! Hand me the welder!" Jack ordered.

"But I wanted to—"

"Give it before _you _blow us sky high," Adrian snapped as the Japanese girl reluctantly handed Jack the welder.

* * *

"So if we get—_when_ we get the Groundbridge open—do we send the creepy crawlies out or bring our Bots in?" Bulkhead started

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat," Ratchet groaned. "If we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave."

"Then we'll need bait," Cliffjumper sighed.

"Where're we gonna get bait?!" Bulkhead snapped. "The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!"

"That's why you use your head," Cliffjumper told him.

* * *

In no time, the bottom half was welded shut.

"Now for the top," Jack muttered, sliding out from underneath the pipe. "Raf, can you hold the plate in place?"

The smaller boy nodded and Jack lifted him onto the top of the pipe.

"Don't try to get it on your shirt, Spangles!" Miko pointed out.

"Spangles?" Adrian snickered.

"I thought we talked about this," he growled as he began welding the patch shut_. _Right as soon as he got finished, the scraplets went into action.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf yelled.

"Run for it!" Adrian shouted, picking Raf up and setting him on the ground as they all ran towards the main room.

* * *

The scraplets came pouring into the room. Bulkhead yelped and sat back down, optics wide. Bumblebee was shaking.

"Huh, so this is how we die," Cliffjumper concluded.

* * *

"Ratchet! All systems go!" Jack shouted as they ran into the room.

"Fire it up!" Miko cried.

The CMO stood up shakily and put his servo on the controls.

"GroundBridge…activated," he stuttered as he fell to the floor again, turning on the GroundBridge in the process.

Bulkhead looked towards the open GroundBridge and stood. He limped over to it, turned around and waved at the swarm. "Ready for the main course!?" he shouted. "Come and _get it_!" And he went into the Groundbridge.

"Bulkhead! NO!" Miko screeched trying to run through.

Jack pulled her back with a light spell and held her arms.

"Bulkhead…" Miko whispered.

* * *

The green titan ran through to the other side.

"Down, down!" he cried out as he fell into the snow.

Arcee and Optimus looked up to find a horde of scraplets coming at them. The Autobot leader put an arm around the wheeler. Just then, the scraplets were bouncing off of their chassis, completely frozen. They looked on before looking at Bulkhead.

"Eh, I'd let you in, but the place is a mess," Bulkhead said.

* * *

"Report biocircuitry status," Ratchet ordered.

"Levels are rising," Jack called.

"Excellent," the medic nodded. "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko! Check Bulkhead's interface patch! Adrian, make sure no loose circuits electrocute Cliff's spark chamber."

"It's steady," Raf replied.

"Lookin' good!" Miko called, giving a thumbs up.

"Fixing them," Adrian called over.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus stated. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied, shrugging. "We are just lucky that this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small," Optimus said, smiling at the teenagers, "but they are strong."

A piercing shriek cut through the serious air.

It was Miko!

"Scraplet?" Jack asked as the boys readied their crowbars.

"SPIDER!" Miko screeched. "Is it on me?! OOOO! EEEK! GET IT OFF!"

Bulkhead looked puzzled at Miko as she streaked around the corner trying to brush the spider off. "Did she just scream like a little girl?"

* * *

Briana paced back and forth within the airport. She knew it would be a while before their plane would leave. However, she didn't expect it to be so boring.

"Briana, what are you doing?" she heard Sierra ask.

"Waiting for Ragnorak to happen," Briana answered almost sarcastically.

"I'm sure your uncle can arrange that," Sierra stated.

Briana scoffed. "My uncle can stick it in a place where the sun don't shine."

Sierra frowned. "I think I'd be careful if I were you."

"Why?"

Before Sierra could answer, the air around them grew chilly. The doors to the place suddenly burst open. Everyone looked up as a slender, pale figure with tussled brown hair and bright green eyes walked in.

"You," Briana hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The boy smiled, his handsome features striking some of the local teenage girls. "I believe you are _both_ interfering with my father's plans by going to wherever you are going to."

Sierra bit her lip. She had seen them fight before, and it wasn't pretty.

"Your so-called _plans_ are set to destroy Midgard," Briana snapped.

"That have forgotten the gods," the boy stated.

"Not all of them. And if I were you, Eric, I would be careful with who you mess with."

"Then I suggest you get your priorities straight," Eric combated. "If you really care about both realms, then just be a good little girl you are and stay home. Two pretty women such as yourselves could get hurt."

"You're a fine talk about setting priorities," Briana spat. "Where were _your_ priorities when you put our friendship on hold so you could play follow the leader with your psycho of a dad?!"

Eric stamped his left foot, sending a sheet of ice towards them. People cried out. Some even tried to protect their children.

"Do not pull my own father into this!" Eric snarled. "Fine, go play Total Spies! for all I care. But, dear cousin, do not say that I warned you." And with a fit of mist surrounding him, he disappeared.

Briana clenched her fists. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't worry about that now," Sierra said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have more problems to worry for in this Jasper town."

"What for?" Briana snapped.

"You ask Vince. He has all the answers."

**I'm going to skip Con Job because I don't know how to interact with the kids powers there. So, we'll be going into Convoy. So, R&R!**


	9. Radioactive

**Here we have the episode Convoy, where the other three make their appearance. And don't ask me why Adrian went with, because I obviously don't have the answer to that either.**

9. Radioactive

Things had become peaceful to Adrian lately. He laid on the couch, almost dozing off to sleep. His eyes had grown heavy from his lack of sleep lately. He and the others found out that three other children were joining them. After Jack had confessed to Optimus about his heritage before he, Miko, and Raf admitted it as well, the Autobot leader made it better by telling them they were not the only ones.

Adrian felt his eyes grow heavy. He found against his will to stay awake. Maybe just this one time. As he closed his eyes and was about to doze off to Slumberland...

"Prime!" Fowler's voice yelled, spooking the African American. "PRIME!"

"Special Agent Fowler," Optimus greeted. "To what do we owe the—"

"What else?" Fowler interrupted. "Cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinates, but not before they blew me out of the sky! They tried to smash and grab for the Dingus."

"The whatsit?" Arcee asked, confused.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System aka D.N.G.S," Fowler explained. He then showed us a video image of the Dingus. "It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."

"That's absurd!" Ratchet scoffed. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction on! If this baby were to meltdown, it would radiate this state and the four next door," Fowler said.

"Uh, did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf asked worriedly.

"I'm a sitting duck here Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the Dingus to its destination before the Cons come back for it," Fowler said.

"I'm afraid sending such a volatile device through a GroundBridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the GroundBridge vortex and harm all 50 states…and beyond," Optimus explained.

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked.

"How about a road trip?" Adrian suggested. "You guys can GroundBridge there to pick up the Dingus and transport it by road."

"And if the Cons tail us?" Fowler said.

"Um…phase two?" Adrian said.

Soon, the preparations were made and all Bots except Ratchet were readying to go through the GroundBridge. Arcee attached Optimus' trailer to him, which Raf found in storage labeled 'we might need it again one day.' He then made his way through the GroundBridge in vehicle mode.

"Adrian, we might need your company," Optimus said.

Adrian's mouth dropped as if it were a dream come true. Before Miko could rant, he swiftly waved to the others before passing through the GroundBridge. They were in a forest terrain.

"You could say it's untouched," Adrian said.

"Yeah," Arcee said, smirking. "If it weren't for the giant dent Fowler's plane had left in it."

They laughed. Bulkhead and Bumblebee loaded the Dingus onto Optimus' trailer and then transformed, ready to get a move on. Arcee walked into said trailer and closed the door behind her.

"I call shotgun," Adrian announced as he dashed for Optimus. Fowler slid into the driver's seat.

"Road trip! Road trip!" Adrian sang, pumping his fist in the air.

_"You might be a teenager, but you are _sooo_ immature,"_ Arcee said over comm.

"At least I get the window seat!" Adrian called.

"SHUT UP!"

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" Agent Fowler inquired.

"I'm your escort," Adrian said.

"I am a government agent and a military veteran. I do _not _need a child to escort me," Fowler argued.

"Agent Fowler, when was the last time you went for a jog? Or went anywhere without the use of your jet? _And _your tie is way too short." Adrian then put a patronizing arm on the agent's shoulder, who just looked suspiciously at the boy. "You are an American hero, but time has obviously made you tired and weary. Let me do this in honor of your name."

Agent Fowler was basking in the words 'American hero' and 'honor' and he held his head high.

_Holy smokes, he was actually soaking this moment in?! Miko is _never_ going to let this matter drop._

"Well…of course I wouldn't want to upset an obvious admirer. What sort of role model would I be? Of course you can escort me," he said proudly.

_Yes!_

Then he leaned in close and put an arm around Adrian's shoulder. "I have so many stories to tell of my proud days."

_I wish Dad was here in my place right now._

"That sounds…awesome," Adrian said, scooting towards the door.

_Dad, where are you when I needed you the most?_

"Now! Let's get this show on the road," Fowler announced as he clasped his hands together about to grab the wheel.

"Ah, ah, ah," Optimus suddenly said. "No need Agent Fowler, I will handle the driving."

All the adrenaline from Fowler had instantly washed away as he slumped back into the seat and crossed his arms. "Its gonna be a long trip."

Everyone started up their engines and headlights.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

And they all drove off to the nearest road.

* * *

_Kill. Me. Please!_

Adrian swore if he had to listen to one more of Fowler's glory day stories that he was going to jump out of Optimus and run back to the base! The only excitement he got was when Fowler was getting road rage over a senior citizen's slow driving.

He blasted the horn for a long while.

"Move it Gramps!" Fowler snapped, smacking Optimus' steering wheel.

And then the car in front finally moved. Adrian immediately felt sorry for the driver of the other car. He probably pulled over because he was having a heart attack. Fowler continued to blast the horn.

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus asked, slightly annoyed.

"Aww, don't tell me your one of them text book drivers," Fowler complained folding his arms once again.

"If you think that's bad, you should see what it's like inside of Cliffjumper," Adrian pointed out. "That's a pain in the keister."

As he sat there looking over the trees and rocky mountain sides, he could hear faint sounds of a helicopter, nothing out of the ordinary, but he had a feeling that something was wrong. Fowler then had his hands on the steering wheel, even though he wasn't really driving.

"You know, you're saving my bacon here Prime," Fowler then said.

"I am proud to be of service," Optimus replied.

"Of course not like I'd need your help if you and the Cons had stuck to turn up your own corner of the galaxy," Fowler stated.

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Dad asked.

"Well, it was a…different evil," Fowler replied obviously unarmed, then decided to change the subject. "How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville sound kind of guy."

"As long as it isn't Sugarland," Adrian grumbled. Then that helicopter sound came again and this time it sounded closer. Fowler looked in the rear mirror.

"That's the one! The Con who shot me down. Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Fowler snarled coming up with the most creative names ever!

_"Watch your rear views,"_ came the voice of Bulkhead from Fowler's radio.

Adrian looked in the rear mirror and saw a group of green cars with a black stripe going over the hood. They first formed a formation around Bulkhead and then tried to get closer to Optimus' trailer. Adrian gulped and sank lower in his seat.

_"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss,"_ Bulk growled.

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary," Optimus ordered in his normal growling baritone.

_"Oh c'mon,"_ 'Bee started. _"I can take 'em, let me please?"_

"I said no."

_"But sir…"_

"No means no."

"A whole team of Cons," Fowler said.

Then Ratchet came in over the radio. _"What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology,"_

Then one of the green cars overtook Dad and Bumblebee from the right, trying to box them in. They tried cutting the yellow scout off.

_"Hey! Stop it!"_ Bee whirred.

Then another green car pulled up to us from the left. Then its sunroof opened, and a…human stood up pointing a gun in Fowler's direction!

"Pull over!" the man ordered.

"Well I'll be dipped!" Fowler exclaimed.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human," Optimus said over the comlink to the others at base.

_"HUMAN?!"_ Ratchet squeaked.

_"Oh please,"_ Miko said. _"Takin' on our 'Bots…they're road kill!"_

_"Just be careful, Addy," _Jack pleaded.

"I'm not a freakin' eight year old!" Adrian spat.

As the man was about to fire, Optimus steered into them, catching them off balance and causing the man to fire into the road instead causing a small but deadly explosion. Then Optimus sped up.

"Who are these guys?" Fowler said really confused.

"Autobots maintain your cover, and apply minimal force. Disarmament only," Optimus instructed.

Then another green car attempted to come in from the right again, weapons ready. But Bumblebee reversed into him to stop him from proceeding further. Then when the driver tried to overtake Bumblebee, he knocked him back again, causing the car to swerve and then it caught on some rocks causing it to flip over onto its back, it was survivable to say the least…hopefully.

"That was close," Adrian said.

"Could use some air," Fowler gasped.

Optimus rolled down his window. Fowler stuck his head out.

"Prime! Bail right!" Fowler ordered.

Without a second thought, Adrian looked in Fowler's rear mirror. One green car was particularly close to them. Well that was until the Autobot leader knocked him over a cliff, fate unknown. Then with no warning, Fowler got out of the cab.

"What are you doing?" Adrian demanded.

He was gone before he could even hear the boy. He stretched over to take a look in the rear mirror. Fowler had restrained one of the men; he must've been trying to disconnect the trailer. Fowler was trying to interrogate him…well was until he got knocked out of his grip by a tree branch.

"This is so bad," Adrian mumbled. "Oh, I wish one of the Avengers was here right now. They'd probably know what to do."

"Just remain calm, Adrian," Optimus coaxed. "It will turn out all right."

"But what if it doesn't?" Adrian fired back.

Fowler made his way back to the cab he sat back in and buckled up. Then a threatening voice came in over his radio.

_"I do hope you take better care of the Dingus then you do your captives,"_ the voice said.

Fowler then looked out the window as Adrian saw the helicopter fly closer in. "Special Agent William Fowler here, identify yourself!"

_"I am Silas,"_ the voice now confirmed as Silas said. _"But of greater consequence to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties."_

"Is that so?" Fowler said mockingly. "Tell me Si. What's the market price for a Dingus these days?"

_"What makes you think we _intend_ to sell it Agent Fowler?"_ Silas said.

Fowler was silent.

"Should we be worried about this right now?" Adrian asked.

_"There's a war brewing, between the new world order and the newest. The victor would be the side armed with the most innervated technology,"_ Silas continued.

Fowler and Adrian both looked into the rear mirrors, one of the green cars had made its way behind Optimus' trailer, with an armed MECH agent. He shot at the trailer three times, the next thing that happened was a small explosion. Then he stood up on the roof of the car, readying to jump.

"So Si? You think MECH has all the most radical tech?" Fowler said, gloating.

As the MECH agent proceeded onto the hood of the car, Arcee in her vehicle mode knocked the MECH agent and car rolling, taking with it another MECH car which blew up!

"Later Si," were Fowler's last words to Silas.

"Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world," Optimus said to Agent Fowler.

If they were ever pursued, like now, they would have to switch to phase two. They went straight for a train tunnel.

"There's our destination point," Fowler said.

"Autobots! Keep a tight formation," Optimus ordered.

They proceeded down the bank to the right to the train tunnel. They kept close to the train, as MECH tried to keep on our tail. Bulkhead then quickly transformed and fired at the tunnel to cause a cave in, stopping their pursuers. Bumblebee transformed and jumped onto the train before he knocked on it. The train's doors slid open to reveal a man of military background. Optimus' trailer opened up like a cardboard box to reveal the Dingus. Arcee give the Dingus to Bulkhead who in turn gave it to Bumblebee who then gently placed it into the train. Adrian gave a sigh of relief as they exited the tunnel.

"Air support? Ours or theirs?" Fowler suddenly said.

Adrian looked out the window to see what he was talking about.

_"Optimus…"_ Ratchet warned. _"You have company…"_

"Cons," Adrian snarled.

They fired upon them with missiles; Optimus took a sharp turn, making the riders inside of him forced up against the back seats. Then it felt lighter, that sharp turn must have unhitched the trailer, but it provided an alternative for the missiles. It looked like they had reached a dead end as they approached a grassy cliff edge. Optimus swerved around to face the Decepticons who had now transformed.

"Agent Fowler, I am afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover," Optimus told Agent Fowler.

Then he transformed, holding a slightly gagging Fowler in one hand and a well-prepared Adrian in another. The helicopter which occupied Silas was now circling around them obviously intrigued. Optimus picked up both African Americans and set them on a rocky ledge.

"Remain here," Optimus told them.

"Will do," Fowler said.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead said, as he was the first in line to kick butt.

And they all charged at the opposing side.

Optimus took an Eradicon down with one blow, while Bulkhead nearly did a body slam to another. Arcee performed a bunch of lightning quick jabs to one of their midsection and slashing his armor to ribbons as she did. Bumblebee started performing a few boxing stunts he had been working on for a while.

"Ah, how I cannot wait to brag to Miko about this," Adrian gloated, watching the fight go on.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled into the radio. "Silas got wise to phase two!"

"Huh?"

"I understand!" Optimus called…right as a Vehicon rammed a tree into his faceplate.

"Optimus!" Adrian shrieked as he fell over the cliff. He grabbed his cell and called Jack. "Jack, Prime's down!"

* * *

_"Jack, Prime's down!"_

"MECH's gonna grab the Dingus," Jack said. "We need to think of something, quick."

"You mean like a Phase Three?" Raf asked.

"Okay," Jack told himself. "Come on, think. All right, if MECH wants the Dingus, they have to get on that train."

"What if we get on board first? You know, run some human-on-human interference?" Miko asked.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet denied.

_"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to commit suicide yet,"_ Adrian agreed.

"Hello, the United States of Meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko tried to argue.

"Yes, yours," Ratchet growled.

"You want us to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at ninety miles per hour?" Cliffjumper said. "Are ya nuts?"

"I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong," Ratchet pinpointed. "Mass displacement trauma..."

"Twisted limbs..." Cliffjumper added.

"Metal burn..." Ratchet implored.

"Fried—What?" Cliffjumper gawked at him.

"Okay, maybe not the last one," Ratchet admitted. "Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix GroundBridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

"Would it help is we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked as he displayed the coordinates on the screen.

"Well..."

* * *

Adrian waited for the train to come around before he secretly dashed off for it. An electrical surge consumed the train before it died out. Adrian guessed that it was meant to knock out the people inside of it. He jumped onto the first car and made a mad dash to the one containing the machine. He carefully climbed down once he did, opened the door, and jumped inside as soon a portal opened and both Miko and Jack — with his shield — stepped through.

"Hey, guys," Adrian greeted.

"We're in," Jack said into his cell.

_"I read you Jack!"_ Raf called. _"The cellphone/comlink patch works!"_

The sound of choppers caught their attention and they peered outside to see where it was coming from.

"I hate this part," Adrian grumbled.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train!" Jack said.

_"In about twenty seconds you're going to come to a fork,"_ he said. _"Brace yourself!"_

Suddenly, the train tilted and we turned on a different track.

"Yeah! Nice going Raf!" Miko shouted.

There was a sudden thud and the kids saw sparks shoot through the roof.

"So what'd that buy us? Ten seconds?" Jack asked.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko agreed.

"There are people out there trying to get this stupid device made for God knows what reason and all you guys can think about is why Raf didn't buy us enough time?" Adrian spat at them.

The roof fell in and Miko hid her hands behind her back. Jack grabbed his shield and Adrian had a hold on a nearby axe.

"You want a slice of this?" Miko threatened. "Well do ya?!"

"What she said!" Jack added.

"Yeah, keep saying that. That'll make them shaking!" Adrian shouted.

They stared at the trio and started laughing.

"Look at the little kiddies wanting to play hero," one scoffed.

"Why don't you both go run home to your mommies?" another jeered.

"And let their daddies play soldier," the last chimed in.

Adrian and Miko looked at each other in worry. Jack was known to them by being the son of Captain America. And when they said such things like that around him, things didn't look pretty in the end. Jack took a step forward in anger and both of them got ready to pounce in case.

The MECH soldiers continued to jeer at the kids but they suddenly stopped. All three were too caught up in to notice that there was something off. They didn't notice a blaze of blue sparks cackling on the train. The sparks traveled up the walls of the train from behind and out of the metal walls, surging across the roof and up the legs of the enemies, shocking them violently.

The soldiers yelled in pain as the electricity faded off. Jack stood there in utter silence. He had _no_ idea what had happened, just as the soldiers backed off.

"What happened," Miko breathed as the soldiers retreated.

"I don't know," Jack replied honestly.

"They just left?"

"I guess."

The three of them looked out at the retreating form of the helicopter.

"Whoa," Miko said, grabbing Jack's arm for support. "We're pretty fierce."

"Guess we are," Jack answered.

"Um, guys?" Adrian spoke, pointing at the smoke up ahead.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled.

I held onto his arm tighter as the train shuddered.

"Ratchet, MECH blew the train tracks! You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too!" Jack yelled, turning back to the inside of the train.

_"We've lost access to the train database!" _Ratchet yelled back. _"We can't bridge you back without your coordinates."_

"Oh, Odin must hate me!" Adrian cried. If he were a cartoon character, he would've been crying right there.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"At ninety miles an hour?" Jack demanded.

"It's the impact or the meltdown, take your pick," Miko snapped.

He sighed, looking upwards with light blue eyes. "What were we thinking volunteering for this?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," Adrian said.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko asked.

"Miko," Jack started, "at least…we're in this together."

Adrian pressed a number and put it to his ear. "Raf, if I don't make it and if you meet my dad, tell him I love him."

Suddenly, a rock song started to play. They nearly covered their ears before a blur of gold, solver, black, and peach zoomed by.

"Don't read the will just yet!" Jack cried.

Suddenly the train lurched and they nearly fell out, trying to grab hold of the door. There was a loud screeching sound as the train finally grounded to a stop. Jack and them hopped out and saw a...slender blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a black knee-length skirt and elbow sleeved shirt with white cuffs walking tiredly towards them.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess…well, as okay as one can be when faced with certain death," Jack said.

"Yeah," Miko agreed. "But that was still fun."

The girl's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Oh Gods, there's two of them," she mumbled.

A clanking sound could be made as a black version of the Iron Man suit came up from behind. The mask opened to reveal a boy around either Jack's or Adrian's age with pale skin, fiery red hair, and freckles before he put an arm around the girl.

"Believe me, babe," he stated almost seductively, "it's as real as it gets."

"I thought I told you to get your hands off of me," the girl said.

"Oh, Briana—"

"Hands off or I'll fry you in your suit next time," Briana snarled. "And go get Sierra. She's probably wondering if we're still alive."

"But—"

"This close to calling your dad!" Briana shouted.

"Wow, look at her go," Adrian mused.

The boy grumbled before he took off.

"Maybe we should follow," Jack suggested. "In case."

Apparently, this was the first time someone, including Miko, agreed with him.

**And there you have it! Convoy and the appearance of Briana and Vince. Sierra will officially appear in the next chapter. We hit to Speed Metal, but with a surprise at the end. Stay tooned in for Son of a Legend.**


	10. Speed Demon

**I know this is the tenth chapter, but I still want to thank you for the reviews and support. I also want to thank Asher Tye for the ideas. Now, we enter Speed Metal.**

10. Speed Demon

"He won't listen to me," Jack told Miko as the bell indicating that school ended rang out in the hall.

"Dude, he's a Stark," Miko pointed out. "What did you expect?"

"Well, you're a Nakadai/Howlett hybrid and your dad listens," Jack shot back.

"Oh, that is so not fair," Miko spat.

Jack shrugged as he came up to Arcee and the two of them started backing out of the parking lot. And with that, they sped off. When the two came to a stoplight was when Arcee gave Jack her feedback.

"Still having a hard time talking to that Vince boy?" Arcee asked.

Jack gave a sigh.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called.

Jack looked up to see a familiar redhead in a purple SHIELD jacket and worn slacks beside him.

"Nick, right?" she asked.

"A-actually, it's Jack," Jack replied

"Jack, sorry," Sierra apologized. "You once offered to take me for a ride?"

"Of c-course I-I did!" Jack agreed, mentally kicking himself. "A-anytime."

"I'm your guardian kiddo, not your wingman" Arcee growled softly, tilting her mirror to look at Jack.

"So, how about now?" Sierra asked with a hopeful smile.

"Uh…" Jack started.

And that's when Adrian rolled up in his car. "Hey, hey! Small world…"

"And getting smaller," Jack muttered before clearing his throat. "Um, having a conversation here."

"Vinny back there called," Adrian said. "He wants to know if you're in the mode for racing."

_How would she like it if I sent that Stark kid flying with both hands behind my back?_ Jack thought.

"Excuse me?" Jack said.

"Y'know, I'm trying to remember the last time you said that and you weren't taken back like that," Adrian pointed out, putting a finger on his chin as he mockingly thought of the "last time."

Jack was just about to answer when the light turned green and Arcee shot off, making Jack yell in surprise.

"You didn't let me answer!" Jack finally said.

"Nope!" Arcee muttered.

"Arcee, we can smoke him!" Jack begged.

"Yep!"

/_You're no fun._/ Cliffjumper whined.

"Yeah, you just don't get it," Jack grumbled as they came to another red light.

"I don't make the rules, Jack," Arcee corrected. "Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you missed it: Never abuse power for personal gain. And that includes horsepower!"

Jack inwardly squirmed. It's like his mother's lecturing him again. He didn't use his born enhancements for personal gain, just sometimes he let that rule slide a bit, like today with Vince. Speak of the devil, said bully pulled up again next to them.

"Vince, look, maybe racing isn't such a good—"

"Ha! Figured!" the bully sneered. "You ride around like Arcee's something special, but she's just—"

"Vince, I wouldn't go there if I were you," an Australian accent came from his car.

"No, no, no," Arcee said, feeling a bit of anger. "I wanna hear what Mr. Popular has to say about me."

"...He thinks you're too good for Cliff."

Jack tensed, he could feel Cliffjumper's outrage. The light turned green and Vince roared away.

"THAT'S IT!" Cliffjumper snarled. "THE YAHOO'S GOING DOWN!"

"Whoa!" Adrian started. "What happened to rule number one?!"

"Gets bent…just this once," the mech growled darkly.

Adrian sighed as Vince pulled up. "Yo, Wilson, your friend back there—"

"How about we race?" Adrian said with a fake smirked. "If Jack wins, he gets five minutes of your time."

Vince looked sidelong at him. "Dirt road by Drukker's ranch," Vince said. "One hour."

* * *

"I can't believe I got myself into this," Adrian said a while later.

Cliffjumper didn't say anything.

"So, I see ol' Roadbuster there getting ready to smoke us," Adrian teased.

Silence.

"This might be a good thing," Adrian added.

Still nothing.

"You've been _dying_ to find an illegal race to butt into, haven't ya?" Adrian guessed.

"Patience is not one of my virtues," Cliffjumper finally snarled.

"And neither is listening," Adrian mumbled.

"Oh, and you're Mr. Perfect?"

"Is that what Arcee asks you?"

"Hmm, good point."

"From here to the next mile marker," Vince explained. "Ready? GO!"

And he screeched down the road, both guys shot after him.

"Well, that was fair," Adrian muttered. "Uh, Cliff…"

"Winning isn't enough, Addy," he heard him say, with evil smugness in his voice. "You want to make him cry."

"And you're my guardian why?" Adrian wondered aloud as Cliffjumper suddenly gunned it, coming up beside Vince.

Adrian noticed that Vince looked back, trying to see where they went when he finally looked around to the side, his face looked surprised. He cheekily waved at the ginger before Autobot and boy swerved in front of Vince and shot forwards right as they passed the finish line.

"Whooo!" Adrian shouted triumphantly as he honked Cliffjumper's horn. "Outstanding!"

Jack and Arcee had watched it all.

"Cliff's got guts," Jack said.

"Yep," Arcee sighed.

Jack jolted. Was there a tint of love-struck in her voice? And another bright idea occurred to him.

"Um, hey, now might me a good time to offer Sierra a quick once around the block?" Jack suggested.

"Don't push it," was the reply.

* * *

Adrian had a huge grin on his face as all four of them walked into the base.

"Not a word to _anyone_," Arcee threatened.

"Our little secret," Cliffjumper agreed, smiling slightly.

"Three..." Adrian started.

"Two..." Jack added.

"One..." they both said at the same time.

"Duuuude!" Miko shouted as she and Raf came up with Briana tagging behind. "Vroom, vroom, vroom! And the winner is…"

"Who told you?" Jack asked.

"You're kidding?" she snorted. "It's all over school!"

"You beat the pants off Vince!" Raf agreed. "Vince! The son of a billionaire Avenger!"

Jack grabbed them both and pulled them into a huddle.

"You guys have to keep this on the DL," he hissed. "_Especially_ from Optimus!"

"Aw, but Jaaack!" Miko whined.

"Listen," Briana said.

"Fine," Miko huffed.

Jack relaxed. Secret safe. For now, at least.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes as soon as the bell rang to end class. He'd been dreaming about his father more and more. Every night he saw something with his father in it. Was it memories? Jack smirked to himself as he walked out the doors and into the sunlight.

"Hey!" a voice called, snapping Jack out of his fantasy. "I've been looking for you!"

Jack turned around.

"The race was awesome!" Adrian smiled. "When Briana heard about it, she acted like as if I won a football game."

Jack sighed. "Adrian, you both did a good job, but—"

"Good?" Adrian scoffed. "Dude, we were on fire!"

"And you're session with your mom finding out?" Jack pointed out.

Adrian waved him off. "Hey, my mom isn't like any mom. I get my daredevil personality from her. C'mon, it's not much of a big deal."

"You got that right!" they heard Vince snarl.

"I hate myself," Adrian grumbled.

"If you think you can run with the big boys," Vince snorted, "the circuit, tonight, 11pm,"

Adrian backed off with his hands raised in surrender. "Vince, I only did that to get you off of Jack's back, not to cause anymore damage."

"You're on," Jack said.

Arcee was going to _kill_ him!

"See you at the race," Vince growled, pushing past Jack.

"What're you gonna do?" Adrian asked.

"Find another ride," Jack said.

* * *

"You want to what?!" Adrian yelped as they roamed the halls. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's Raf, Adrian," Jack pointed out. "He'll be easy to get to do what's asked."

"In case you haven't noticed, Raf is a kid," Adrian reminded him. "Kids like him, _anything_ can slip from their mouths."

"He's right, ya know," they heard Cliffjumper say as he walked past them. He stopped and glared at them suspiciously. "What's with Raf again?"

"Uh, nothing important," Adrian said.

Cliffjumper studied them. "You guys are planning to do more challenges by Vince, aren't ya?"

"It's not exactly that," Jack answered, his voice cracking slightly.

"I heard of the race at the circuit tonight," Cliffjumper pointed out. "Did Vince challenge you two to go?"

"No," Adrian squeaked.

"You are, aren't ya?"

"It's Jack who was, not me! Please don't tell!" Adrian wailed.

"And here I thought kids were bad," Jack grumbled.

"Hey! It is unacceptable that you two go racing illegally. Last time was bent up, but even Arcee knows better. I'm gonna have to tell Optimus about this." Cliffjumper walked back to the main room.

"No, no, no," Jack begged.

"No, please don't. He'll kill us!" Adrian screeched.

"Hey, I gotta!" Then Cliffjumper's optics slightly widened before a sly grin spread across his face. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" The boys asked nervously.

* * *

Jack tapped Bumblebee's steering wheel nervously. If Arcee found out about him street racing she would _kill_ him. Actually, Arcee would have to get in line. His mother would kill him first. Or would his dad kill him?

Bumblebee let out a few chirps, startling Jack.

"_Jack, we're here,_" Bumblebee chirped, not understanding what scared Jack so bad. He was only telling the human boy that they were at the track!

"Sorry, Bumblebee," Jack muttered, "You startled me, that's all."

The duo pulled up next to Vince. Bumblebee rolled down his window and Jack shrugged as Vince glared at the Autobot critically.

"Arcee said no," Jack said.

Vince smirked and Jack glared back.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Adrian whimpered as his guardian stopped at the starting line.

"Don't be such a pansy," Cliffjumper snarled. "I didn't drive all the way out here just to be preached. Now, let's get this show on the road!"

Adrian sighed. "Fine, but you gotta make this look like you're not existing here and that I'm the driver."

"No problemo," Cliffjumper stated before his dashboard dimmed.

Adrian sighed as his hand rested on the steering wheel. He tapped a finger against it, waiting for the race to start. A guy with a flashlight came up.

"Circuit drivers are you ready?" the announcer shouted.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Adrian groaned.

"Make it mean, but keep it clean!" the announcer continued, "Fire 'em up in five, four, three, two, ONE!"

"I feel the need for speed!" Cliffjumper roared as he zoomed out of there.

"Go, Bumblebee!" Jack shouted, stomping on the gas.

The yellow scout gave a gleeful whirr and obliged. Jack yelled happily as they shot down the track. This was so different than riding with Arcee!

"Come on, Bee," Jack smiled. "Let's show Vince what we got!"

Adrian yelped and clawed the seat as they zoomed through, but the terror left him as he started yelling at a competitor as he passed him, leaning out the window and shaking him fists at him.

"Now you're talking!" Cliffjumper whooped.

"I think you rubbed off on me," Adrian suggested, right as a blood red car shot past them, taking a swipe out of Cliffjumper's paintjob. "YOU SCRATCHED MY RIDE!"

"'You rubbed off on me.' Ya think?"

Adrian was about to snap at him, before he realized that his guardian's voice was a little off. "You okay?"

"I know that car," Cliffjumper said. "And—"

Bumblebee sped ahead of the bully's car. Jack looked in Bumblebee's rearview mirror and spotted a red Aston Martin ramming into Roadbuster, sending it spinning off the track. The scout chirped worriedly.

"What's that Bumblebee?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the Aston Martin.

More chirps.

"Wait," Jack breathed. "I _know_ that car…"

Bumblebee took the wheel from Jack and drove up the side of the track. A gun popped out the side of the Aston Martin's door and began to shoot at Cliffjumper and Adrian.

"Scrap!"

The shots went short or wide, each one missing the Autobot. Cliffjumper ramped off the side of the track, the red Decepticon on his heels. A shot pinged against his side door, causing the boy inside to yelp.

"Can you lose him?" Adrian asked, unzipping his backpack. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"Well, what else do ya think I'm trying to do?" Cliffjumper yelped.

* * *

"I'm gonna beat ya!" Raf sneered as he tried to get Miko off the track.

"You wish," Miko scoffed.

"Come on, get her off!" Briana cheered.

"No, push him off!" Bulkhead chanted.

"Anyone seen Jack?" Arcee asked as she came in

Everyone froze.

"Not since we last saw him," Miko answered.

Arcee's optics darkened as she put the pieces together. "They're racing aren't they?" she growled.

"Just this once," Raf supplied.

"Did you know about this?" Arcee demanded, looking at Bulkhead.

"No." Bulkhead started, looking off innocently and then turning guiltily back to Arcee. "Maybe…a little."

Arcee gave a loud sigh right as an alarm went off and Bumblebee's image came on screen.

"_Base, do you read?_" he asked frantically. "_Adrian and Cliffjumper are being chased by Knockout. They might need some help!_"

"Wait, what?" Arcee asked, her optics wide.

"_And I'm gonna need a little help saving their skins._"

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko said.

"It is," Briana answered.

"'Bee, do not engage!" Arcee ordered. "Your first priority is to keep them safe."

Bumblebee cut off the transmission and Arcee stalked towards the GroundBridge with Bulkhead following them.

"Until _I _get my hands on him," she snarled.

Briana blinked and turned to her other friends. "This will not end well."

* * *

Cliffjumper shot down the road as fast as he could without injuring Adrian. He knew that Arcee, or at least Nick Fury, would have his spark if anything happened to the boy. He also knew that she would not be happy when she got him back.

Knockout was gaining. There seemed no way of stopping him, but then an idea occurred to the red Autobot. Adrian turned his head only to catch Knockout spin from an oil mud.

"Slick," he snickered.

Cliffjumper went over the side of a small overpass and backed up until the two were hidden under the bridge. Both of them froze, not daring to breathe as the red Decepticon moved over the bridge.

"Just go," Adrian whispered. "Don't find us…"

And the Decepticon went over the bridge.

Adrian let out his breath. "I think we lost him."

/_Guys. Roadbuster's down, and the guy's got Vince!_/ Bumblebee said over the link.

"Oh, scrap," Cliffjumper grumbled.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Looks like our guest busted up Buster and took Vince," Cliffjumper explained.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Adrian moaned. His eyes began to blink rapidly.

"You okay?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yeah," Adrian grunted before his breathing began to quicken.

"Oh, no you're not," Cliffjumper said. "Let me see what's wrong."

"No!" Adrian gasped as he fumbled for the car door and stumbled out. Cliffjumper transformed and tried to pick him up, but the young man was acting like he had just got done holding his breath after being in water for a very long time.

"Adrian," Cliffjumper said, just as he began to shake slightly. "Adrian!"

"Pills," Adrian croaked. "I need them." He fumbled around in his sweats, but they slipped out and fell into Cliffjumper's other hand. As soon as he caught them, Bumblebee and Roadbuster came over. Jack jumped out the Autobot before looking at Cliffjumper. "What's going on?"

"You tell me," Cliffjumper said, presenting them the other human.

Jack got a good look at the shaking being. Adrian didn't look right. His eyes were wide and every breath was quick and sharp. Arcee, and Bulkhead had finally arrived. The femme transformed. She was furious until she saw Adrian's condition. "Adrian?!" she cried, approaching him.

"I need someone to open these," Cliffjumper said, the vial in the other one.

"Here," Jack said, taking the vial, opening it, and helping Adrian. It took a while for his friend to calm down. It took a while longer to realize he was whispering something under his breath. "What?"

"Water, I need water," Adrian wheezed.

Jack looked in his bag before pulling out a water bottle and giving it to him. Adrian took a swig of it before he wiped his mouth and gave it back.

"Keep it," Jack said.

Adrian sighed, taking a few more breathes. Then he looked around, finally registering the Autobots.

"What...what happened?" he asked weakly.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Arcee said sternly.

"Vince!" Jack remembered. "The Con took Vince!"

"What would Knockout want with him?" Arcee asked.

"Hello?!" Adrian shouted, back to normal. "He's Vince Stark. Tony Stark's kid. A multi-billionaire. Member of the Avengers. For all we know, Vince could be as smart as him."

"Look, it doesn't matter _why_ he took him, Vince is in trouble," Jack pointed out.

"Oh well," Bulkhead replied, nonchalantly. "Tough break for Vince."

"Bulkhead!" Roadbuster shouted.

"What?" the Wrecker demanded. "He's a jerk!"

"He's my responsibility!" Roadbuster snapped back. "His mom would reduce me to scrap metal if we don't do something and fast."

Adrian snickered.

"What?"

"You kind of pulled a race pun there," Jack grumbled.

Adrian laughed.

Arcee sighed and transformed.

"Hop on," she replied.

Jack did as he was told_._

* * *

They all sat by the computers, waiting for someone—_anyone—_to report in. Briana paced back and forth, praying to the gods that they would be okay.

"They should have called by now," Raf said nervously. "You think Bumblebee's okay?"

"Don't worry Raf," Miko reassured him. "Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

"Or Adrian and Cliffjumper," Briana added softly.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth!" Raf hissed.

"Absolutely not!" Miko hissed back. "We made a deal! Just act completely normal!"

"Raf…Miko…Briana," Prime started, stopping in front of them. "Do any of you know where the others have gone?"

"Uh…" Briana started.

"Why no sir, we do not know!" Miko asked in a completely fake, robotic tone that made Optimus sound normal.

"Miko is correct," Raf added mechanically in the same tone as he sat ramrod straight in his chair. "We do not know,"

"Why would _we_ know?" Miko finished.

Prime's optics narrowed.

"Hmm," he hummed.

* * *

Adrian and them came to a stop at an intersection right as Knockout blazed on by. They sped forwards, chasing after the Decepticon.

"On your guard guys!" Arcee ordered, slowing down. "It could be a trap."

"Remember, no shooting," Adrian reminded.

"Speaking of safety," Cliffjumper said, stopping, "here's where you get off."

Jack dismounted and stood off to the side, watching as his guardian sped off. Cliffjumper stopped there and opened his door.

"Cliff," Adrian spoke as he got out, "I'm sorry."

Cliffjumper stayed silent.

"Cliff?"

"Go long, ranger," Cliffjumper said. "Go long." He went to join the others.

* * *

Vince had apparently began to gain consciousness before he realized what had happened before.

"What? Where am I?"

"Scrap, the effect didn't last long enough," a voice from the car snarled.

"What the—By the Pit..." Vince struggled to get out, but to no avail.

"Hold still, fleshy," the Decepticon snarled. "I would hate to waste valuable energon just to knock you out."

"If you think I'm gonna fix some stupid device for, well guess what!" Vince snapped. "In your dreams I will."

"Who said something needed a little fixing?" Knockout sneered.

Vince frowned before his eyes widen. "Megatron..."

"And he runs home," Knockout laughed before coming to a stop.

* * *

They came to a giant, melted hole in the fence.

"You guys go ahead in," Arcee ordered. "Cliff and I will ambush him from the top."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead both walked in while Arcee and Cliffjumper transformed and made their way to an old building, climbing up as fast as they could. Headlights turned on at the end of the yard right as blaster fire started up. Cliffjumper saw Breakdown charge out of a building and nearly run into his other companions. Bumblebee flipped out of the way and come back up, fists at ready. Unfortunately, Breakdown punched him down to earth. Arcee started, but Cliffjumper held her back.

"Not yet," he said as Bulkhead and Breakdown started punching each other.

Bumblebee got back up and started shooting at the Decepticon Wrecker.

"Go," Cliffjumper whispered.

Arcee jumped down right as he heard a familiar voice say something.

"Hmm…where are the two-wheeler and her trusty sidekick?"

Cliffjumper peered inside through one of the cracks and froze.

"Starscream..."

The silver seeker looked around and pointed at one of the troopers. "You, find the other one. Find out where he is!"

"Right here," Cliffjumper growled as he jumped from the roof and landed on top of him.

"HEY! Watch the paint!" he heard Knockout cry out from outside.

"Ah, I knew she would do it," Cliffjumper fake cried happily. Not long before he felt something raked across his face.

"This is where you'll be standing last," Starscream hissed, the other troopers aiming at them.

A battle cry resonated and Roadbuster rammed into Starscream. He transformed into a figure built like Bumblebee, but with a human like face and neon white optics. A blue visor was resting on his had flaps hanging from his hips in the back. He let out a whoop as he fired both his rifles at the Vehicons.

"That's my boy," Cliffjumper chuckled.

Explosions and slicing sounded afterwards.

"MY PAINT JOB! LOOK WHAT THAT STARK BRAT DID TO MY PAINT JOB!"

Cliffjumper and Roadbuster burst out laughing.

* * *

Vince carefully slipped a hand into his pocket before pulling out a knife. He cut himself loose and forced the door to open.

"What the...?"

"Jarvis, put full power into my suit," Vince commanded in the watch on his wrist as he began to run.

"_I just did,_" Jarvis responded.

Vince nearly stumbled. "You just _what_?"

"_Sir, shouldn't you worry about whatever it is that's bothering you?_"

Vince frowned. "How'd you know what I'm in right now?"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys let them get away with it," Sierra scolded, making the other three bored out of their minds. "Do you guys have any idea how much trouble they could have gotten into?"

"I wish this was Dad we were dealing with," Miko grumbled.

"Just be glad Sierra has contact with Stark Industries," Raf whispered back.

* * *

A sound came ringing in his ears. He looked up to find something dark coming his way. Vince stopped before the metal pieces of armor slapped themselves onto him. He shot up into the air, turned around, and fired at Knockout numerous times.

"Can I just kill the kid now?!" Knockout whined. "I don't think I can handle this much longer!"

Vince zoomed in closer and taking said blade hidden in his right arm, scribbled all over the hood before flying upwards.

"MY PAINT JOB! LOOK WHAT THAT STARK BRAT DID TO MY PAINT JOB!" Knockout shrieked.

"Hate to ding a car as pretty as you, but nobody drives me off the road," Vince snarled.

A semi truck's horn sounded.

"Scrap," Vince said in unison as Optimus shot out from behind a rock formation.

He rammed into Knockout and forced him into a ditch. Knockout transformed, his pedes hitting the desert floor with a thud.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?!" he screeched.

Optimus gave him a cool, hard glare that only Primes had and that scared anyone one on the receiving end of them. Knockout saw the other Autobots coming and he bolted. Cliffjumper, Roadbuster, Bulkhead, and Arcee transformed as Bee drove up to Optimus with the other boys. Jack rolled down the window and peered meekly out of the scout's alt. The Prime looked down at him, disappointment clear in his royal blue optics.

"Optimus?" Jack started. "This was my fault,"

The Prime's battlemask disengaged.

"_We're dead,_" Bumblebee whirred.

"So, about the bet," Adrian started.

"Adrian, quiet," Jack hissed, missing the interested look on Optimus' face.

"What bet?"

"Doesn't matter," Jack groaned. "I lost it."

On the ground, Vince looked up at the metal titans before glancing at Jack. "Maybe," he said, catching Roger's son's attention, "you can set something up." He went flying back to the base.

* * *

By the time they had arrived to the base the next day, the alarm had been turned on and Agent Fowler was yelling about Decepticon activity. Optimus, fully alerted, had the other Autobots rolling out. The kids got out of their guardians and watched them disappear on the other side.

Miko groaned.

"Oh well," said Briana. "Tough luck."

"Briana, don't start that again," Sierra scolded.

Pretending to be thinking of something and had just occurred to him, Vince turned to Ratchet and asked, "Hey, Doc? Are there suppose to be grenades in the energon storage room?"

Ratchet's optics grew wide. "What?!" He immediately dashed out of the room. Seeing his chance, Vince jumped onto the access controls, dialed in a bunch of coordinates, and pulled the lever.

"Vince, where are they?" Ratchet called.

"In a corner," Vince called back. "Should the lights be blinking?" He sighed in relief as he heard the doctor gasp and rush to where the nonexistent grenades were.

"Vince, what are you doing?" Sierra shouted.

"Hey, I promised Darby that if he won, I'd give him a little something," Vince shot back.

Jack was taken back, but he was prepared to defend himself as the GroundBridge came to life.

"A deal was a deal."

Jack frowned before he looked ahead. He stepped through the bridge and into the other side.

The first thing he noticed was that the lighting look dim. It was then he realized there was a wrestling ring standing in front of him. Jack heard the sound of a punching bag being hit, followed by grunting. His throat suddenly had gone dry as he slowly walked around the ring. When he came into view, the bag was sent flying into the wall, forcing him to jump back.

Jack looked at the man responsible for that. He was older, blonde, blue eyed, dressed in a simple white shirt and trousers. He was panting, staring at the bag. He turned around to go get another one, but his eyes caught Jack's sudden appearance. Now or never...

"Hey, Dad," Jack greeted nervously.

**And there you go. Darby meets Rogers. Not a happy ending yet. That comes much, much later on. And if anyone is looking for romance, that is going to have to wait until later on. Like in five chapters or so. Until then, R&R or no chapter comes from me.**


End file.
